


Dearly Beloved

by Saber007



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saber007/pseuds/Saber007
Summary: My intended had been kidnapped and the most infamous wizard of our time had stolen his identity. How did no one notice this? Worse, how did I not notice?





	1. Chapter 1

 

* * *

"Where is he, Phina? Please tell me you've found him?!" I immediately latched on to my older sister's steady arms after entering her office.

"I'm sorry Delphine, but we have not." Gently, my sister pulled me into an embrace, rubbing my back as I sobbed into her chest

How could this happen?! How could I have been so stupid?!

"I promise we'll find Graves. I have every available Auror out searching for him. We will find him." Seraphina pulled me back enough so that she could wipe away my tears. "You must stay strong. Can you do that for me, Delphi?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry." A nervous laugh bubbled in my throat as I wiped the rest of my tears away with my glove. "I'm acting childish again."

Seraphina patiently shook her head. "Nonsense. Your reaction is perfectly normal." She guided me over to her desk and lightly pushed me down to sit in a chair. "I expected you to be more distressed, honestly….Sending you such ill news by owl was not pleasant. I could only imagine how you'd receive the news."

Finding out that my fiancé was being impersonated by Gellert Grindelwald was not what I was expecting. It makes me sick thinking about it.

I sent my sister a tentative smile to show I wasn't offended by her actions. She is the President of MACUSA, making her a very busy woman. A letter would have been the fastest method of reaching me, seeing how I was staying at our family home in Georgia.

"How is father?" Seraphina changed to a lighter topic.

"He's fine. Spends all day drinking lemonade on the porch though." I chuckled. "He…He wasn't happy about my abrupt departure. Father wanted me to stay in Savannah until all this Grindelwald business died down. But I couldn't stay there, knowing Percival is missing and that I could be helping to look for him."

Rapid pounding on the door startled me. An employee shouted from behind the door about an urgent matter that needed the President's attention. Seraphina rubbed her forehead and sent me an apologetic look. I smiled, reaching over to pat her hand that was digging into her desk.

"It's okay Seraphina, I know how busy you are. I'm actually quite exhausted from the train ride anyway so I'll head home." I stood up, grabbing my suitcase while Seraphina beckoned the employee to enter.

"I'll stop by your apartment later Delphine." Seraphina promised before I existed her office and the flustered secretary entered with a stack of papers.

My poor sister. She's always drowning in paperwork. Swiftly, I made my way through the hallways of MACUSA, keeping my head down to prevent anyone from noticing me. My dull grey overcoat and hat shouldn't draw any unwanted attention. I'm not ready to face the pitying gazes or the intrusive questions.

I know how badly I've messed up. I failed the most important person to me.

"Delphine!" A bubbly voice cried. A blonde little fairy jovially bounced over to me. "Honey, I haven't seen you in ages."

I accepted a hug from my dear friend, Queenie Goldstein. She brightly smiled and I felt myself returning that warmth in kind. Queenie's jolly moods are contagious.

"Sorry I've been in Savannah for a bit of a break. I only just got back today." I held the suitcase up for her to see. She ignored the case, staring instead into my hazel eyes. Her smile faltered and sadness washed over her face.

Dammit. Don't read my mind. I don't want anyone to know how pathetic I am. Don't look at me.

"Queenie, please don't." I begged when her mouth opened to address my tumultuous thoughts. My smile became forced.

Damn Legilimency.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. But I don't have to read your mind to tell that you're in pain." Queenie let go of me. I held back my tears, refusing to cry in such a public place. MACUSA employees mindlessly shuffled past the two of us.

"I know!" Queenie brightened. "Why don't you come with me and the two of us can get some sweets? I know you've got a little sweet tooth."

Queenie suddenly looked so excited that I couldn't find it in me to say no. "Alright." I pulled my wand out, muttering a spell to shrink my suitcase and pocketed both objects. "Wait, weren't you doing something, Queenie? You don't come to headquarters unless you're working." I let her drag me out of the building.

"I was dropping off lunch for Tina. You know she'll eat hot dogs all day if you let her." She waved my concern off. "It's important that she eats a good meal now that she's back to being an Auror." We stepped outside into the cool New York weather.

"Tina got her job back? That's great. I remember how much she hated her desk job." I stuffed both my hands inside my pockets and avoided bumping into anyone as Queenie and I walked together. It's always jarring to be in a busy city for me. I much prefer the quiet and warmth of the southern countryside.

Queenie giggled. "Teenie's real happy to be back on the force, back in her element. She's such a career girl." She walked a little closer to me. "She's in charge of the task force looking for Graves, you know?"

I drew in a sharp breath. "If Tina's in charge then I know they'll be working day and night to find him." I directed the conversation to another subject. "Where exactly are you taking me, Pinkie?"

Queenie giggled again at my nickname for her. I've pretty much only seen Queenie wear clothing in shades of pink. Though, I'm not much better with my consistent blue wardrobe. Today I settled for something subtle to stay unnoticed. My plan was foiled by a crafty blonde witch.

"To this wonderful bakery I found. Oh, you're going to love it, Delphi. You won't find a bakery with better goods." Queenie cheerfully tugged me towards a quaint little shop, teeming with customers. I was overwhelmed with the sweet smell of baked delicacies and loud chatter.

"What in the world are these?" I asked while examining the oddly shaped desserts.

Talk about artistic flavor. The pastries all look like different kinds of beasts.

"Isn't it all adorable?" Queenie fondly gazed at the displays, grabbing a bag to collect the items she wanted.

"Adorable is….A generous term." My face scrunched up in confusion over Queenie' selection of pastries. "Is there something you're not telling me? This doesn't seem like the typical sweet shop for you."

Queenie didn't answer me. She shyly glanced up at the man working the cashier. The man caught Queenie's gaze and gaped like most men do when they see her. What I didn't expect was the hopeful smile that graced Queenie's red lips.

What?! Am I missing something?

"Queenie? Queenie why are you staring at him like that?" I whispered, wanting answers from here. I've never seen her look so moonstruck before. The two continued to stare at each other until a smile broke out on the man's face.

"Do I know you miss? You seem kind of familiar." The cashier rubbed his neck. Queenie serenely glided over to the counter with her purchase.

"Maybe. I'm Queenie Goldstein." She pushed the bag of goods towards the man. He was too stunned by Queenie's beauty to properly respond. "And what's your name, honey?" She giggled.

"J-Jacob Kowalski." He stuttered and fumbled with the cashier. Queenie reached into her wallet to pay, but Kowalski turned her down. "I-It's um, on the house for you, Ms. Goldstein."

Queenie paused, stunned by his declaration, but soon smiled. "That's so sweet of you, Mr. Kowalski."

"My pleasure. You come back anytime, Ms. Goldstein." Kowalski pushed the bag back to Queenie. She reached for it, letting her fingers lightly graze his larger ones.

"I will honey." Queenie said with affection and turned to leave the shop. I followed her out. We walked in silence to the nearby park.

Do I bring up what just happened or let Queenie tell me? That seemed really intimate.

"A lot happened while you were gone Delphi." Queenie broke the silence, saving me from having to start an awkward conversation. She sat down on a bench and patted the space next to her. I ignored the small bit of bittersweet nostalgia that hit me and sat next to her.

"I know. Seraphina told me the gist of what transpired but what does that have to do with you?" I smoothed out my coat and crossed my legs. It's not practical to wear dresses in this weather.

Queenie held the bag of goods out to me. "Tina and I got caught up in all sorts of madness when she brought Mr. Scamander and Mr. Kowalski home with her." I almost dropped the pastry back into the bag from hearing the name Scamander.

Theseus Scamander? The No-Maj from the bakery?

"No, his younger brother, Newt. And yes, Kowalski from the bakery." Queenie provided an answer for my jumbled thoughts.

"Tell me everything, Queenie." I pleaded. I need to know everything that's happened since I've been gone. Seraphina only told me the basics in her letter, only enough to get me to come back to New York.

"Okay, Delphi…Some of it is going to be hard for you to hear." Queenie sadly smiled, taking a bite out of a pastry.

"I have to know." I squeezed my own pastry, nearly breaking it in half. "I have to know what that foul man did while he was masquerading around with my Percival's face."

Percival. Percy, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't realize the truth.

"Aw, honey. Don't blame yourself." Queenie wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

I won't cry.

"I'm fine. Tell me about Newt Scamander and Jacob Kowalski. Don't think I didn't see you making moony eyes at him, you flirt." I masked my pain with a lighthearted joke.

Queenie blushed. "I wasn't flirting. I was just talking to the nice man." She coyly smiled. I laughed.

We sat on the bench talking for hours about everything that had gone on in our lives while nibbling on sweets. It was a nice reprieve that took my mind off the unpleasant reality I'd found myself in. By the time we went our separate ways, it was dark out and Queenie needed to leave in order to get started on dinner before Tina got home. We parted with a final hug and promise of getting together again.

I arrived at my apartment and entered with a heavy heart. I shrugged off my coat and hat. With my wand in hand, I returned my suitcase to its original size and left it by the door. I'll unpack later. All I want is to lay down. I entered my bedroom and collapsed on the bed, not caring to undress myself. My eyes stung when I caught sight of a photo on my nightstand.

"Percy." I grabbed the picture of him, pressing it to my chest. "I will see you again. I swear it." I sobbed, cradling the circular frame like it was my only anchor. Percival gave me this frame as a gift.

" _Delphine, is something troubling you? You're fidgeting more than normal." Percival's intense brown eyes focused on my trembling hands holding on to his arm. I nervously met his gaze and assured him I was fine with a sweet smile. "Are you cold? We can go somewhere else, somewhere warm." He stopped walking._

" _No. We've both been cooped up inside all day for work. I want to be outside." I tugged on Percival's arm so we could resume our walk through the park. "Besides, I don't mind the cold. Strolling through the park with you is my favorite part of the day."_

" _Is that so?" A soft smile emerged on Percival's stern face. "I thought lunch hour was your favorite part of the day. You always use it as an excuse to barge into my office and interrupt my meetings."_

_I gasped in mock outrage. "See if I ever bring you lunch again, Percival Graves." I let go of his arm and walked ahead of him. He chuckled, easily matching my pace with his longer strides._

" _Don't be cross Delphine. I was only teasing." His arm wound its way around my shoulders. "I enjoy every one of your visits to my office. Seeing you is the highlight of my day. Your cooking is an added bonus." My heart erratically fluttered from his close proximity and honeyed words._

_It's insane how much he affects me, how he's always affected me._

" _C-Can we sit for a minute?" I stuttered, furtively trying to get my emotions back in check._

" _Of course." Percival escorted me to the nearest bench and we sat down. He kept his arm around me and I timidly leaned into his touch. The park was mostly empty due to the chilly weather. Most of the trees and flowers had lost their summer beauty as winter settled in, but this park would always have a special kind of beauty to me. It's the place I would often visit whenever I felt emotionally unbalanced or in the need of simple solitude. Recently it has become the place that Percival and I escape to for privacy from curious eyes since we started dating._

" _Delphine, will please share with me what's bothering you? I don't want to ask again." Percival's other hand landed on top of my shaking ones. I held his hand with both of mine. His face had gone serious as it does whenever he's interrogating someone. I found him intimidating at first, but I soon learned to appreciate his intensity. No one is as driven as Percival._

_I'm swooning again, I better stop._

_I took a deep breath. "You are." My words still came out clumsily despite my efforts to sound dignified and graceful._

" _Me?" He incredulously asked. Percival's perturbed face made me regret my statement. "Have I offended you? I really was joking earlier. I don't mind you coming to my office." His eyes searched mine, deliberating on how else he could have offended me._

_Why can't I be as elegant as Seraphina? I meant for my words to come out differently._

" _N-No, that's not it."_

" _Then?" Percival prompted. I looked up to meet his heavy gaze. I could drown in his brown eyes, they're so intoxicating._

" _I can't stop thinking of you." I bashfully confessed. "Everyday, your face, your voice, your presence, consumes my thoughts. It's driving me mad. And it's worse when I'm around you. I feel like there's electricity surging through my bones and my heart's pounding so fast that it hurts." I ducked my head, too mortified to continue looking upon the dark beauty that is Percival Graves._

_I shouldn't have told him that. I shouldn't have said anything._

" _My dearest Delphine." Percival's forehead pressed against mine. His nose gently rubbed mine. "I don't think you realize how much your honesty effects me." His hand tightly squeezed my shoulder. "I'm struggling not to have my way with you right now. You tempt me so with your sweet nature." He pulled back, staring at me with such heat. His arms pulled me in closer to his chest. The heat radiating from his body made me shiver._

_This is too much. I can't take it._

" _I have something for you." I blurted out, breaking the magnetic tension building between us. Percival sighed, but his lips tugged up into a tender smile. His eyebrow rose as if to tell me to go on. I pushed back from his chest and reached inside my coat. "I don't know if you'll like this. I just thought, you might want something to remember me by." I uncertainly pulled a square case out and handed it to an amused Percival. I looked away, twiddling my thumbs while he opened the case._

" _You can tell me If I'm being silly or childish. I won't mind. I'm used to Seraphina and Dad telling me that."_

" _It's lovely Delphine." Percival said, interrupting my rambling. His finger caressed the black and white photo of me held inside the case. "I'll be able to see your stunning face whenever I'd like now."_

_I beamed, pleased with his reaction. "Will you…" I began to ask, but my nerves caused the question to die in my throat. Percival shut the case and safely tucked it away in in his coat._

" _Yes?" He patiently urged me._

_I don't know how he can stand dealing with my skittish nature, even Seraphina gets annoyed with me most of the time._

" _Will you give me a photo of you, Percival?" My eyes hopefully met his. He tucked some of my ebony hair behind my ear._

" _I could never deny you, dear Delphine."_

Percival then walked me home like a gentle man and bade me a goodnight. When I woke up the next morning there was a package waiting for me outside my door. I found a framed photo of Percival Graves inside.

I sobbed harder from the memory.

"Delphine!" My sister's voice echoed in the hallway. She must have let herself in with the spare key. "Delphine." Seraphina appeared in my doorway.

"Phina." I mumbled like a whimpering child. My sister's shoulders sank and she looked older than her age.

"Shush, Delphi." She cooed, moving to comfort me like she had done millions of times for me. Considering how much of a crybaby I am, she's had to play "mother" with me far too many times. "Cry as much as you want. Your big sister is here for you."

"I miss him."

"I know." Seraphina's hand wadded through my hair, pulling the strands together into a braid. I cried while Seraphina hummed and braided my hair.

I will see him again. I know I will.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Auror Goldstein!" I called out to the temporary Head Auror overseeing the crime scene.

After weeks of searching, an Auror stumbled on an old building that was covered in powerful concealment wards. A group of the best wizards was organized to storm the building. The attack was pulled off with minimal loses and MACUSA gained itself a new set of Grindelwald fanatics for prisoners.

"Delphine." Tina nodded at me. She pulled me off to the side, away from the entrance. Other Aurors patrolled the area for enemy reinforcements or wandering No-Majs.

"Have you found him?" I asked the same question I'd been asking Tina everyday since I returned to New York. I wasn't an Auror so I technically wasn't allowed to officially search for Percival, but Tina had been understanding and given me authorization to accompany her on the grounds of being a field Mediwizard. My authorization didn't include assisting an attack on a known hostile environment so I'd been forced to wait until Tina sent for me.

"Yes." Tina responded. I felt a wave relief wash over me.

Percival is alive!

"But he's in worse shape then we could have imagined…..We haven't been able to go near him." Tina's eyes flickered with grief.

"What do you mean?" I tried not to let hysteria take control of me. Panicking will not do me any good.

"We managed to remove some of the curses wrapped around him but then Grave's magic became unstable and started lashing out at anyone that got too close. He's under the impression that all of this is a trick of Grindelwald's." Tina leveled me with hard gaze I'd come to associate with a majority of the Aurors at MACUSA. They were all trained by Percival to be professional and not let emotions get in the way when they were on the clock. "I need you to convince him to come with us. He needs medical attention. Can you do it, Delphine?"

I pushed back all my emotions, remembering my own years of training. I don't want to see how badly Grindelwald has hurt him, but I can't let emotions rule me in this situation. I will not fail this task. This is for Percival.

"Yes, take me to him Tina." I balled my quivering hands into a fist and determinedly looked at Tina. She dropped her serious air for a moment.

"I don't think you should see this, but you're the only one who can help him right now….I'll be right there with you if anything does go wrong." Tina assured me. She guided me into the building and I listened to her report Percival's condition to me. I mentally catalogued all the information she was giving me as we passed another patrol unit and went up a flight of stairs.

I'm coming Percival.

"He's right in here Delphine. I had the others leave so Graves would stay calm." Tina stood outside the open door, choosing to give me the privacy to talk to Percival. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

"Thank you Porpentina." I lightly touched her arm. Words would never be able to properly express my gratitude in this moment. Tina graced me with a tiny, hesitant smile. I took a deep breath before entering the room.

Immediately my nose was assaulted with the smell of blood. Internally I gagged. I walked further into the dark room and saw a pale figure in rags curled up in the corner. My foot ended up kicking an oddly shaped knife. The noise startled both myself and the figure in the corner.

Merlin, there are torture tools scattered in this room.

"P-Percival?" I whispered, afraid of setting him off. The figure moved. I stepped closer and was rewarded with blade flying at my head. I gasped and used my wand to cast a protection spell. The blade bounced off my shield.

"Delphine!" Tina ran into the room to see what was wrong.

"It's okay, I'm okay." I said, aiming to keep the encounter peaceful.

"Delphine?" A voice croaked. The figure uncurled itself and looked up.

"Percival." Pure joy and relief dripped from my voice from seeing his familiar face. His hair had grown and a beard overtook the lower half of his face, but he still looked like Percival Graves. I could see how malnourished and heavily bruised he was from this distance.

I can't stand seeing him like this. I can't believe I left him here to this misery.

"No." Percival venomously snarled. "You're not her. I know it's you Grindelwald." More objects came flying at me. Tina intervened, using her wand to deflect the attack. I helped her block the attacks. Percival became more unhinged from our resistance and his magic violently striked at us like whips. "I won't be deceived!"

"Delphine, it's not safe! This was a bad idea." Tina tried to pull me out the room, but I refused.

"I'm not leaving him!" I yanked my arm out of her hold. "Percival please stop! I'm really here, this isn't some trick." I pleaded with him. Cracks appeared in the walls and the room began to feel like it was shaking. Magic whirled around us.

"No, no, no." Percival chanted to himself, ignoring me. "You're playing with me again Grindelwald. You can't fool me with her face."

My heart broke hearing that. Grindelwald used my face to torment him. That sick, twisted, monster.

"No one is going to hurt you. I just want to help you Percival." I disregarded the bits of magic slashing at my clothes and moved closer to him.

"Liar. I can see your wand at the ready." Percival's frantic brown eyes locked on to my wand. I pocketed it and then held both of my palms up for him to see I meant no harm. The whirlwind of magic calmed, but traces of it were still swirling around, ready to strike.

"Can I come closer, Percival?" He didn't answer me, only stared, gauging how much of a threat I was. I moved my foot. Something whizzed past my face. I felt my cheek split open.

"Delphine." Tina worriedly raised her wand. I signaled for her to lower it and relax.

"I can stay here too if it makes you comfortable." I cautiously sank to the floor, sitting on my knees. When dealing with distressed patients, it's best to remain calm and make them feel comfortable. Percival doesn't trust me. I can't act aggressive with him. "You don't think I'm the real Delphine, but I am and you can trust me. I'd never hurt you."

"Prove it." He spat. I trembled from the furious intensity of his wild eyes.

I can't be bothered by this. This anger of his isn't directed at me. He's angry at the image Grindelwald created. He doesn't hate me.

"I will." I smiled at Percival, conveying all my love to him. Percival is hurting and needs me. I can't be weak-willed. "Do you remember how you first asked me out?"

" _Ms. Picquery may I speak to you in my office for a moment?" The Director of Magical Security briskly walked up to me. His black coat trailed behind him like a cape._

" _Y-Yes of course." I adjusted the strap on my shoulder before it could slide off from my startled movements. My potions bag tumbling to the floor and shattering the vials is not another incident I need to report to my boss. I get enough lectures from her regarding my clumsiness as is._

" _I won't keep you long. I know you're ready to go home." He looked over my casual blouse and skirt I had changed into after my shift ended._

" _It's not a problem. I'm happy to make time for you." I ducked my head after realizing what I said._

_That was so stupid! He'll think I'm a silly girl._

" _If my subordinates were as diligent as you they'd get a lot more work done." Mr. Graves quipped and continued on towards his office. I shyly walked next to him, sneaking glances at his dark figure. On our walk other employees respectfully greeted the Director and he responded in kind. I got a mixture of looks that ranged from pity or envy from the employees we passed._

_I wonder what he could want from me? Is his wrist still bothering him? Did I not bind it correctly? Is he unhappy with the casualty report I submitted him to him last week? That has to be it. I know how meticulous Mr. Graves is about his paperwork. Seraphina has often grumbled to me that Mr. Graves is too good at his desk job since her desk is always littered with reports from him. I must have made a mistake in the paperwork and now he's frustrated with me for putting him behind in his work. There's no other reason why Percival Graves would intentionally seek me out during his work hours like this. As much as I've interacted with him outside of work, it's really only been at the get-togethers my sister throws at her house. I get the feeling that Mr. Graves just sees me as his boss's little sister._

_It would be nice if he could see me as a woman. A woman that he might be interested in dating.  
_

" _You can calm down, Ms. Picquery. You aren't in any kind of trouble." Mr. Graves interrupted my thoughts._

" _Are you a mind reader too, Mr. Graves?" I joked._

" _No. You were making that same distressed face I see when most people come to my office." He stopped right outside his office and waved his hand. The lock turned and the door swung open. "After you."_

_I entered Mr. Grave's office with a soft thank you to the man. His desk was extremely neat, with the books stacked on the side and his writing area was clear of any paperwork. The only thing that was out of place in the office was the plant. A pot containing a branch of beautiful blue flowers was sitting behind his lamp._

_A woman must have given him that. Mr. Graves is known for practicality and Herbology doesn't seem to be up his alley of talents. Figures someone as handsome and brilliant as Mr. Graves would already have a special lady. What was I thinking? I never had a chance with him._

" _Was there anything wrong with my report, Mr. Graves? I could go over it before I leave if you'd like." I stayed strictly professional as the man in question walked behind his desk and draped his coat over the chair. I stared at Mr. Grave's tie instead of the flowers._

_I have no right to act possessive about him. It's not like I'm anything to him. I'm just a Healer that he talks to when I'm treating his subordinates after a mission gone awry or a familiar face he talks to at a government party. I'm a nobody to him._

" _This has nothing to do about work." Mr. Graves stuffed his hands in his pockets._

" _My sister then? Are you two having one of your silent disputes?" I smiled when Percival chuckled. Getting him to do anything other than frown is a challenge. I pride myself on occasionally being able to make him laugh. Even though most of his laughs have been at my expense._

_Merlin knows how many times I've tripped, spilled something, or made an inappropriate comment in his presence. Mr. Graves always took my odd behavior in stride. Not once did he ever reprimand me or lose his temper. I wouldn't have blamed him if did. I know my oddities can a trial for some people to deal with. Seraphina and my Father had a hard time not pulling their hair out after each one of my accidents._

" _Wrong again."_

" _What is it then?" I watched Mr. Grave's long fingers reach out to stroke the blue petals. His face went back to being carefully blank. The conversation stilled and it was dreadfully silent in the office._

" _I've noticed the way you look at me, Delphine." I froze when those intense eyes glanced back at me. This is not what I expected. "I can't ignore it anymore."_

_Tears gathered in my eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to be a bother to you from now on." I choked out._

_He knows. He knows and he doesn't like it. I knew Percival Graves could never be interested in me. I'm just Seraphina's stupid little sister. I'm no talented witch or great beauty. It was absurd of me to fall for someone so out my league._

_"No, Delphine." Mr. Graves rushed over to me. "You've completely misunderstood me." His warm hands wiped away my tears. My bronze skin sharply contrasted with his pale fingers._

_We're such opposites._

" _H-How?" I hiccuped._

" _Perhaps I should have phrased that differently." He lifted my face so I was directly looking into his eyes. "I can't ignore your feelings anymore because I reciprocate them." The huskiness in his voice made me tremble. His hand lightly caressed my cheek. "I can't fathom how I've held back confessing to you for so long."_

" _You…You feel the same way about me?" I couldn't help but restate his words._

_I feel like I'm in a daze. Am I dreaming?_

" _I do." He confessed. His eyes swam with tenderness and affection. I laughed feeling insanely giddy._

_Percival Graves likes me! Mr. Graves likes silly little me!_

" _You're a box of emotions." Mr. Graves smirked and brushed my wavy hair out of my face._

" _Sorry I can't help it. My emotions tend to get the best of me." I stopped laughing._

" _I don't mind. It's one of the many things admire about you." I timidly averted my gaze from his after that compliment. Mr. Graves chuckled and went back to his desk. "I had a reason for bringing you here and it wasn't to make you cry."_

_Mr. Graves plucked off a flower from the branch. "It was to ask you out to dinner." He held the flower out to me._

_I must be dreaming._

" _I-I'd love that Mr. Graves." I stuttered. My hand shook as I reached for the flower. Mr. Graves intercepted me with his other hand and pulled me closer to him._

" _Call me Percival." He ordered. His cologne made me dizzy and his body heat scrambled my thoughts._

" _Percival." I said breathlessly, giving in to the spell that was this man._

" _Better." Percival leaned in and tucked the flower behind my ear._

"I was such a crybaby. In fact, I still kind of am a crybaby, aren't I Percival?" I played with the end of my dress, picking at the seams. Percival was silent the entire time I talked. My voice appeared to soothe him judging by his relaxed posture and the disappearance of the oppressive magic.

"The flower. What kind of flower was it?" He was still on guard, but his eyes had softened, daring to believe that I might be telling the truth.

"They were Delphiniums. You started growing them in your office because they reminded you of me." I replied.

I was so touched when Percival told me why he kept that plant in his office.

"Delphine…..It really is you." Percival muttered. Weakly, his arm rose, reaching for me. I didn't hesitate to run to him. I enveloped his malnourished body in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's me. Your Delphine." I sobbed into his matted hair. I felt a wetness gathering on my chest. Percival mumbled my name over and over, holding on to me just as tightly.

Eventually, Percival passed out from exhaustion in my arms. Tina, who I had forgotten was still in the room, encouraged me to let the Aurors take Percival back to the ward. I refused and insisted on taking him back myself. Tina relented and I apparated to the back entrance of MACUSA where the injured are brought. Tina appeared seconds after me and helped me carry Percival in since I was struggling with his heavier body. When we entered the medical ward the Matron rushed up to us. I informed her of Percival's condition and the necessary treatments needed. The Matron whisked Percival out of my grasp with a flick of her wand. His body was levitated over to an open cot.

"I have to go report to Madame President. Will you be alright?" Tina fussed with her clothes, attempting to make the trousers and blouse look more presentable for a meeting with my sister.

"Yes I'm going to stay here and help however I can."

Tina nodded and went to leave but stopped. She turned around to address me. "Delphine, I…" Tina's brows furrowed. "If you need any help don't be afraid to ask. Getting Graves back to himself isn't going to be easy."

"Thank you. You've done so much for me these past weeks and I didn't deserve it….I never even apologized to you for before."

The two of us have been blatantly ignoring the other since Tina's demotion. She was upset with me for defending my sister's actions and I was upset with her for forcing Seraphina's hand. As much as I detested the idea of a No-Maj being abusive to her child, I couldn't fully condone Tina attacking the woman and risking exposure. Violence never solves anything and Tina broke the law. She was lucky Percival stepped in and vouched for her otherwise she could have gotten an actual sentence. None of my points were received well and an ugly argument ensued between us. We both said horrible things in anger. I regret being so insensitive to her.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm the one that was being bull-headed….Can we move past that?" Tina uncertainly quirked her lips into a half smile.

"Yes." I held my hand out for her shake. "Friends again, Porpentina?"

"Tina, just Tina." She shook my hand. "I let you get away with it earlier, but if we're going to be friends you have to call me Tina."

"I don't get why you don't like your name. I think Porpentina is a pretty name."

"No, it's long and means porcupine. Not the best name for a girl." Tina complained before leaving with a final smile. "I''l see you later."

I'd like for us to go back to the way we were before all this unpleasantness. I may be closer to Queenie because we spend more time together, but Tina and I have more in common. Sometimes when I'm with Queenie I feel a stab of inadequacy. She's beautiful and a genuinely warm person. At times, being her friend is hard when everyone always compares us and comments on how odd it is for us to be friends. Tina has a better understanding of my insecurities and could reassure me in a way Queenie couldn't. There were days when Tina and I would go out for a drink and mope about our problems in the workforce or life and then resolve to tackle them the next day.

"Ms. Picquery, you know you're not allowed to work in the ward." The Matron bellowed behind me. I almost dropped the ingredients I was gathering. She took the supplies from me and set them back on the shelf.

"I-I understand. I just wanted to see if I could assist." I shrank back from the elderly woman that made me feel like an inept child.

"Mr. Graves has plenty of help." The Matron pointed out. Mediwitches hovered over Percival's immobile body, waving their wands and performing healing spells.

"You may take a seat and wait while the Healers work." I smiled at her offer. It's better than being asked to leave the premises. "I'd better not see you meddling with any potions, casting any spells, or hassling the staff, you hear? You're on leave, you're not supposed to be anywhere near here unless you're dying."

I obediently listened to her prattle about not working and fixing the cut on my cheek. I removed my coat and took a seat on the cot next to Percival's as instructed by the Matron. I enviously watched the witches operate on my fiancé. I could have been healing him if I hadn't miserably failed my last assignment.

I won't fail this task. Percival is going to need someone to be his gravity when he wakes. I'm going to be that and more for him. He deserves nothing less from me after what he's been through. I won't let Percy down ever again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"And Beauty and the prince lived happily ever after." I finished reading from the book of fairy tales. Percival sighed and looked away from me. He shuffled beneath the covers.

"Once upon a time and they lived happily ever after. That's how all those stories begin and end." His voice was still raspy after drinking multiple glasses of water. "I never did share your love for fantasy."

"I know, you would have preferred a mystery novel. Unfortunately I only have romances and fairy tales on my bookshelves." I slowly reached over to brush Percival's hair out of his face but stopped after I saw him flinch. He was still confined to the medical ward and wasn't allowed to leave, not that he had the strength to get out of bed.

After Percival had awoken I spent every available moment by his side. I started bringing things with me to alleviate his boredom. His most recent request was reading material. I knew he would have wanted me to bring his own books from his apartment but the place was locked down as evidence and I wasn't permitted to entrance.

"It's not the books that I crave. It's the sound of your voice that soothes me." Percival shifted back to face me, wincing in pain as he did. I bit my lip, reminding myself not to cry from how beaten and bruised Percival still looked. The healers had done an admirable job on him and he looked much better than he did when he was first brought in. It still kills me to see someone as strong as Percival Graves in such a vulnerable state.

Percival didn't deserve any of this.

"Would you like me to read another, Percy?" I lightly smiled. He in turn frowned from the nickname.

Percival loathes people shortening his name. I get away with it though, along with the other pet names I've let slip over time.

"Let's see what other stories are in here." I flipped through the old book, searching for another childhood favorite. I can almost pretend that it's just a normal day for us.

"I'm surprised you like No-Maj literature so much considering you're from a pureblood family. Most wizards find these stories to be absurd."

I glanced up from the book. "Mom used to read all kinds of books to me before bed. She read the No-Maj's version of fairy tales the most because they were optimistic."

"Life is anything but a fairy tale, Delphine." Percival said. His biting words felt like a slap to the face. The mood swings I'd been subjected to often made me want to run out the room in tears. Percival was never this catty to me before.

"I'm sorry. I thought it might help, like it did for me." I closed the book, reclining in my chair. I ducked my head unable to look into Percival's eyes. "Do you want me to leave?"

Sometimes his moods worsened to the point that Percival asked to be left alone. At those times I chose to smile and not let him see how hurt I was by his dismissal. I can't be selfish. I have to be considerate of his feelings. If space is what he wants then I'll give it to him. I'll do anything to help him.

"No….Just no more stories for today." Percival's eyes turned apologetic. I nodded and put the book back in my satchel. It was silent in the room.

The Matron had transferred Percival to one of the intensive-care rooms in the ward. The move was for the severity of Percival's injuries and for his privacy. Too many people had already visited him, expressing their wishes for him to get better and return to his post. Percival valued the loyalty his employees showed but didn't like the attention one bit.

"Can I…." I hesitated. Percival wasn't comfortable when I tried to touch him earlier. I want to be close to him though.

"Yes?" Percival prompted. A look nostalgia passed his face.

"Can I hold your hand?" I twiddled my thumbs, expecting him to deny my request.

"Oh, darling." Percival reached over to hold my hand. "I shouldn't lash out at you…..Forgive me?"

"It's okay. There's nothing to forgive." I caressed his bandaged hand. "I don't want you to hold back. If you're angry or sad or happy, I want you to express that. I'll be here for every instance if you'll let me."

"I don't want to burden you with this….ugly rage festering inside me."

"What you went through was horrific. Let me help you. Please don't push me away, Percy." I pleaded. Percival shut his eyes and viciously chuckled.

"I want you to stay far away but I can't let you go." His grip on my hand tightened. He opened his teary eyes. "Does that make me weak?"

"No. I think it takes strength to let someone else in when you're hurting…..You'll never be weak to me." I lifted his hand and kissed each of his knuckles. I heard him choke back a sob. I placed a final kiss on the top of his hand. "You're Percival Graves, my gallant knight."

"I don't look like much of a knight." Percival's lips tugged up into a minuscule smile. A few tears escaped his eyes.

"That can be easily fixed with a shave and trim. You'll be as dashing as ever." I smiled at his change in mood. "Do you want me to tell the healers? They could get you something to shave with and some scissors for your hair."

Percival shook his head. "I want to save that for when I'm discharged."

"Alright." I agreed. We fell into silence once more. This one was more pleasant. Percival laid in bed, staring at me with that tender expression that makes my heart race. I caressed his hand and hummed an old tune my mother used to sing to me.

The next shift of healers will be in here soon to check on Percival. I'll have to leave while they perform their check-up. The door to Percival's room opened and I expected to see the healers but instead saw my sister and Tina.

"Delphine, we need to speak to Graves privately. I'll have to ask you to leave." Seraphina walked in with Tina trailing behind her. A notepad and quit floated in the air. They had come to get an official report from Percival.

I had implored Seraphina to hold off questioning him until he was well enough. Percival spent his first few days in the ward completely comatose and was in no shape to deal with government matters. I suppose the two weeks Seraphina granted him was a generous amount of time for recovery when the Grindelwald problem is a matter of national security.

"I'll come back later." I gently smiled at Percival. His lips twitched upward. I stood up and let go of his hand. I passed my sister and Tina with a nod.

"How are you Graves?" Seraphina occupied the chair while Tina stood.

"I'm alive, Madame President." He grimly replied. I exited the room. My feet carried me to the cafeteria.

I'd protect him from everything if I could. Alas, the world continues to turn and the wizarding world must be protected. I hope their questions don't make Percival retreat back into himself. I don't want him to suffer in silence.

"Hello Delphi." Queenie's musical voice chimed in my ear. A cup of steaming hot chocolate was placed in front of me. She took a seat at the table I was sitting at. "You look like you need this, honey."

"Thank you Queenie." I picked up the mug and took a sip. Giddy warmth circulated in my system form the sweet beverage. "Are you working?"

"Yeah. I came up here to get everybody coffee and then I saw you, sweetie."

"I'm honored to have caught the eye of an angel." I teased, giggling with her. Our snorts caused a few heads to turn.

"You're taken, you shouldn't be flirting with me." Queenie winked. "What would Mr. Graves think?"

"I suspect he'd be very, very, jealous." My giggles mellowed out and I took another sip of my drink.

Percival Graves was a possessive man when we were dating and even more so when we became engaged.

" _Delphine." Percival's hand landed on my lower back and his breath tickled my neck._

" _Percival?" I turned my head, demurely meeting his smoldering gaze. My conversation with some politician's son was halted in favor of Percival's needs._

" _If you'll excuse me, I'd like to steal a dance with my fiancé." Percival politely informed the flustered man before pulling to the dance floor. We joined the many other dancers waltzing in circles. Percival's hand landed on my back, bringing me in close and leaving little space between us. One of my hands rested on his broad shoulder and the other resided in his hand._

" _Are you upset Percy? It's not like you to barge in on a conversation." We swayed to the music._

_These social gathering that Seraphina drags me to are always taxing to deal with. I imagine Percival dislikes them even more than I do. Both of us are obliged to attend for different reasons. Percival, as a director in the government, is more or less required to mingle with the upper echelons of the wizarding society. I have to attend to as moral support and to help paint a pretty picture of my sister to her supporters. Neither of us care much for the political games. Yet here we are spending our free time in the Woolworth Building after-hours._

_At least my fiancé looks devilishly handsome in his black suit._

" _I didn't appreciate his proximity to you nor his flirtatious glances." Percival growled in my ear. "I was moments away from hexing him because his eyes kept returning to the opening of your dress."_

_I was incapable of responding to that as he spun me. I was then jerked back to his sturdy chest. His hand dipped lower on my back and his chest rose and fell in rapid succession._

" _You know I only have eyes for you, don't you sweetheart? I could care less about any of these other men." I smiled, finding his sullen attitude to be amusing._

" _I know." Percival grunted. "But I still don't like all these men leering at you. Why couldn't you have worn a different dress?"_

_I laughed. "I didn't hear you complaining when you picked me up."_

_Percival was entranced after I stepped out of my apartment. I had worn a light blue dress with silver beading that tried to the top of my heels. Simple jewelry adorned my ears and neck. My long curls had been tamed into an elegant bun. Seraphina would kill me if I dared to show up at one of these parties in the racy dresses that had become fashionable of late so I had to settle for more traditional attire. Percival's smitten expression and ample compliments made up for the inconvenience. His repeated appraisals made me feel extraordinarily beautiful._

" _That was because only I had the pleasure of seeing you look so ravishing." Percival's thumb traced random patterns on my back. He looked up to glare at the other men in the room. "Others are openly leering and flirting with you despite the ring on your finger."_

" _You're being paranoid Mr. Graves." My eyes flickered to the flower-shaped engagement ring on my finger._

" _I'm not Ms. Picquery. You're being oblivious."_

_The song came to an end. I backed up from him but he grabbed my hand. Percival bowed and kissed my hand._

" _Come away with me, darling." His lips grazed my hand. I shuddered form the passion radiating in his eyes. I swallowed and nodded, not trusting myself to form a coherent sentence. Percival chuckled and led me form the crowded ballroom. We slipped away unnoticed to his office that he locked us in with a wave of his hand._

" _Are we students sneaking around after hours?" I whispered teasingly._

_The room was dark. Only the city lights streaming in through the windows provided any light. Percival tapped his finger against his lips in a "shush" motion. He sat on the edge of his desk and beckoned me forward with a curl of his fingers. I obeyed, approaching him small, hesitant steps._

" _My darling, Delphine." Percival guided me in between his legs. With him sitting, I had to look down to meet his dark eyes. "You are a temptress."_

_I held his face in my hands and tilted his head up. "Only to you."_

_Percival groaned and smashed his lips on mine. His hands snaked up my back, pressing me flush against him. I tangled my hands in his hair, fixated on messing up his pristine look._

_I want him to look as ruffled as he makes me feel._

_Our lips moved in a frantic pace. My hands moved down to Percival's neck, working on getting his blasted tie off. He snorted at my struggle and made no move to help me, choosing instead to press hot, open kisses along the length of my neck. I bit my lip to stop a giggle form escaping when Percival got to a certain spot on my shoulder. I felt him smirk on my skin before placing a second kiss in that same spot. I huffed and unbuttoned his shirt after moving his tie out the way. He groaned when my hans touched his bare chest._

_Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground. I latched on to his shoulders. The items on his desk levitated off into a neat stack on his chair. I was laid down on the desk with Percival laying on top of me. He leaned down and resumed his trail of kisses, making his way further down my chest. My dress starts were pulled down to expose more of my skin. I couldn't stop myself from moaning when his hands seized my waist and ground our bodies together._

_We have to stop. This is too much. I'll let him have me if this keeps up._

" _P-Percy." I weakly murmured and tugged on his hair. I had to call him twice to get his attention. He hummed, leaving his lips on the beginning of my brassier. "P-Percy, stop."_

_He moved back at my request. "Just one more kiss and I'll stop." His smile was innocent enough but the devious twinkle in his eye made me pause._

" _One more." I said with apprehension._

_His smile widened. Percival leaned in to kiss my lips before changing course and going back to his previous spot on my chest. A soft kiss was placed there and followed with teeth biting into my skin. I cried out from the pain._

" _You're mine Delphine." Percival smirked, admiring the mark he'd made on my chest._

"Gee, you and your fiancé sure are naughty." Queenie covered her blushing face with her hand while giggling. I spat out my drink.

"Y-You read my mind?!" I muttered, scandalized by the mental invasion.

"Couldn't help it." Queenie nonchalantly wiped up the spilled cocoa with a napkin. "Your thoughts were so loud."

"Queenie!" I whined, slamming my forehead into the table. If I were a few shades lighter my face and ears would be cherry red from sheer mortification.

Damn Legilimency!

"Nothin to be embarrassed about, honey. You two are engaged, that stuff is normal." I could feel her playing with some of my hair. "He must be really good."

Someone stun me.

"I wouldn't know." I grumbled.

How do all my conversations with Queenie end up being so awkward?

"You two haven't…."

"No." I interrupted.

"How romantic of him, waiting till the wedding night. Not all fellas are such gentlemen, you know?" Queenie smiled dreamily.

"You've been gone for awhile. Won't Abernathy come looking for his coffee?" I sat and rubbed my forehead, feeling the beginnings of a headache.

Intimacy. Marriage. These are both things that I'm not sure are still a possibility. Percival is changed. Whose to say that he'll still want a future with me? I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

"No doubt he will. Abernathy loves finding excuses to talk to me." Queenie's face lost some of its excitement.

"Love is confusing, isn't it?" I dejectedly sighed.

"You said it, honey."

Queenie has feelings for a No-Maj which is against the law. She periodically goes out to see that man from the bakery in hopes that he'll remember her even though she knows nothing can come out of that. Queenie thinks Abernathy is a nice guy and has never really minded talking to him but she doesn't love him. She's too nice to reject him when he's one of the few guys in this place that doesn't treat or think of her as eye-candy.

I loved Percy before all this and I still love him now. If only he'll accept my love and let me help him in his time of need. Husbands and wives are supposed to stick together through thick and thin. If I can't do a good job of supporting him now then I'd make a terrible wife for him in the future. I may be a mess myself but I can put aside my issues to work towards solving Percival's.

Yeah, love certainly is confusing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested I have a Tumblr that I write AU settings for Dearly Beloved that you can check out. The Tumblr name is sirpercivalgravesofmacusa.

 

 

 

"This is highly unusual. You're the last person I expected to make an appointment with me." My sister leaned back in her chair and propped her chin in her palm. An amused smirk adorned her typically serious face. "To what do I owe this pleasure, little sister?"

I stepped forward to stand in front of her desk. My initial reaction was to bow my head and avoid my sister's expectant gaze but I stuck my chin out to meet her gaze. I have to be firm if I want my sister to take me seriously. I can't act like a scared little girl, I'm not ten asking my sister or father for their permission.

"I want to request authorization to return back to the medical ward, Madame President."

Seraphina's smirk thinned out. I stood my ground and maintained direct eye contact as her expression became chillier. The multiple charmed clocks ticked and papers organized themselves on her desk. The office had a flurry of activities going on while my sister remained perfectly still. Her penetrating gaze unnerved me just as it always did when I said something that displeased her.

"I ordered your leave of absence for a reason, Delphine. You were emotionally unbalanced from your last assignment for weeks. Your superior, herself deemed you an occupational hazard and I agreed with her assessment. Why should I permit your return?" Seraphina was all business as she laid out the facts for me. I flinched from her harsh tone.

I knew my failure was going to be brought up but it still stings to have it thrown in my face. The reality of the dwindling relations between No-Majs and wizards hadn't really hit me until that assignment.

I was called in to provide medical assistance to a family of wizards that had been attacked in their home. They needed immediate attention so I was brought straight there. The scene was awful to witness. The husband was killed by the killing curse while the wife was tortured to the brink of death because she was a No-Maj. The Aurors on the scene wanted me to heal the wife so they could get a statement and then obliviate her. The wife was uncooperative and insisted for me to treat her son first. The boy wasn't wounded but he was traumatized by what he'd seen. The lead Auror commanded I see to the mother but her hysterical state made her difficult to treat so moved to look over the boy for her peace of mind. The boy didn't require anything more than a calming draught and a few words of encouragement but during that time the mother passed away. The little boy's wailing and his parent's blank eyes haunted me well after I'd left.

I'm a healer and I failed to save someone. I let that woman die. I made her son an orphan. The guilt consumed me to the point that I couldn't focus on my work for days.

"I agree that my behavior was unbecoming of a Mediwitch but that was in the past and I've put the incident behind me. I won't allow my emotions to jeopardize my work again." I said.

I can't continue blaming myself for what happened. Rogue wizards killed those boy's parents, not me. There was nothing more I could do for the boy since he was obliviated after the incident and sent to a regular orphanage for not having any magical abilities.

"Somehow I doubt that. You're a creature of emotion and that will never change." Seraphina pushed her seat back and stood. Her heels clicked as she walked around her desk to stand in front of me.

I expected her to go into one of her long lectures about my dramatics. I wasn't prepared for her to take ahold of my trembling hands and remove them from their tight grasp on my coat.

"I know why you're really doing this, Delphine. I don't think it's a good idea." Seraphina said with understanding.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Because you'll be mixing work and your personal life which is never a good idea. You can't be by his side all day, every day, it'll suffocate you both."

I looked down. Shame washed over me. My hands slipped out of Seraphina's hold. Am I really suffocating Percival? I was only trying to help him.

"I know you mean well, little sister but I feel it would be best for Percival to be handled by the Matron. She's more than qualified to treat him, both physically and mentally. You don't need to add that kind of stress in your life." Seraphina walked back to her desk after squeezing my arm. She sat down and started rummaging inside her desk for something.

"I will send a letter to your supervisor, asking that your leave of absence be lifted but then it is up to her to follow up on that. I will intervene no more than that. If you're examined and deemed unfit for service then that's the end of it." Seraphina decreed as a document hovered in the air with a quill scribbling away at the parchment. I smiled, pleased that I'd accomplished something from my visit.

"Thank you Madame President for your assistance."

She rolled her eyes. "Was that all you wished to discuss?"

"Well…there was something else." I shuffled my feet. My excitement slowly cooled. Seraphina waved her hand for me to go on. "Percival said something that's been bothering me. When he saw me, Percival believed I was Grindelwald in disguise." I paused, debating whether or not I wanted my next question answered. "Did he mention anything similar to that in his report?"

"That's confidential." Seraphina's eyes flickered away from mine.

My sister only looks away when she's trying to hide something from me. I stepped closer to her desk. The papers signing themselves became more frantic. The quill started scribbling so hard that it tore into the paper it was writing on.

"He did, didn't he?" I leaned on her desk with my hair cascading down my shoulder. A rush of panic overwhelmed me.

"I shouldn't be discussing this with you." At my pleading look Seraphina relented. "Graves did report that Grindelwald appeared as you to kidnap him and pry out information."

"H-How could Grindelwald impersonate me?! I've never been anywhere near him except when he was…" I fell into one of the chairs.

"I don't know. Everything is still under investigation."

"Were you even going to tell me about this Seraphina? This is serious!" I exclaimed.

Not only did he steal Percival's identity but mine as well and I never even knew. How did Grindelwald get access to my hair in the first place for a polyjuice potion? I understand how he could have gotten it when he was masquerading as my fiancé but before that is a complete mystery. Just how close has that monster been to us? This is all so twisted.

"I didn't want to worry you, Delphi. Grindelwald is locked in a secure prison and is no position to harm you or Percival. You are safe here, Delphine." Seraphina kept a calm facade but her fluctuating magic revealed her own wild worry.

"How did he slip under all our noses?" I blinked back bitter tears.

The most dangerous wizard of our time played us all like fools. None of the employees suspected a thing. I'm the worst out of everyone. I didn't think anything of his change in attitude. I thought Percival was over-stressed about work and the rising tensions with the No-Majs. I attributed his cool indifference and avoidance of me to stress. It didn't help that I was in the middle of my own depressive episode from the suspension. I was too stupid and selfish to notice the real problem. I ran back home like a child to my father when it all became too much.

I'm such a horrible fiancé.

"Grindelwald is a formidable foe that has been underestimated. Such a thing will not happen again." Seraphina angrily stated.

"What's going to be done with him?"

"Were it up to me, I'd have him immediately executed. However this is a matter of national security and must be handled by all the magical world leaders."

"It could take months for all of you to reach a unanimous decision."

"I know but this is how it must be done." Seraphina heaved a big sigh. She scratched at the scarf hiding her blonde hair. One of the clocks on her desk dinged to signal that an hour had passed.

"I won't take up anymore of your time. Thank you for your help, Phina." I stood up and attempted to smile. I didn't want to leave my sister in a sour mood. She has enough on her mind as is.

"Don't make it a habit. I'm not supposed to play favorites, Delphi." Seraphina smiled back as I left her office.

Now that the stressful part of my day is over I can look forward to the better part. Queenie invited me to spend the day with her and Tina to get my mind off Percival's situation. The Goldstein sisters are taking a day off to pamper themselves. Queenie said I needed to join them because I was letting my worries affect my appearance. The jibe had me pouting when Queenie said it while she laughed and pinched at my cheeks. The silliness lasted for a few good minutes until Abernathy showed up to put an end to our shenanigans.

What would I do without the Queen of smiles and giggles.

I knocked on the door of the Goldstein's apartment. The door swung open to reveal a grumpy Tina.

"Delphine, come right in." Tina ushered me inside with a tight smile.

"Is everything aright Tina?" I tensely questioned. She was half-dressed in trousers and a dress-shirt, only he shirt was untucked and wrongly buttoned. Tina looked as though someone tried to forcibly undress her.

"Queenie thinks my outfit is too boyish for a girl's putting. She almost ripped off my shirt." Tina scoffed and crossed her arms like a petulant child.

"It is Teenie! You don't gotta look like a tomboy to go to the salon." Queenie came into the room with some dresses hanging off her arm. She waved her wand and the dresses floated in the air. Tina swat the dresses away. "C'mon honey, just pick one." Queenie pleaded.

"No. My outfit is perfectly fine." Tina defended while tucking her shirt back in and fixing the buttons. I stood off to the side, quiet as a mouse as the sisters argued. Their disagreement reminds me of the arguments I had with Seraphina when we were younger.

" _You can't play in that dress, Delphi! It's your Sunday-Best and Dad will spank you if it gets dirty." Seraphina tugged at my white sunflower dress. I pulled in the opposite direction of her, determined to go play outside in the garden_

" _I wanna wear it! Mama said I look prettiest in this dress." I cried as I kept trying to shove my older sister off me. She ignored my whimpering and yanked the dress over my head._

" _Mom's gone, Delphi and you wearing this dress everyday isn't going to bring her back." Seraphina snapped. Tears gathered in her eyes but she didn't succumb to a fit like I did._

" _You're mean Phina!" I shouted._

_Why does she always act so bossy?!_

_Seraphina rolled her eyes at me. My sunflower dress was placed neatly back in the closet with my other outfits. "Keep acting like a brat and you can stay inside."_

_I huffed and threw myself facedown onto my bed. Daddy left for work this morning and Seraphina was put on babysitting duty. I wanted to play at the park but Seraphina told me no because she needed to work on her summer assignments. The garden is the only fun place to play in at our house. Mama loved the garden, she planted so many flowers in the backyard._

" _Why don't you wear these to play in?"_

_I looked up form my pillow and frowned at the pants. "Those are for boys. Mama said girls wear dresses and boys wear pants."_

" _Delphine." Seraphina bent down to my eye level. "You can't wear a dress when all you're going to do is get it dirty form running around outside. Either wear the pants or stay in your room and be quiet."_

_I stuffed my face back into my pillows as an answer._

" _Why do I bother with you?! You're so childish, I can't stand it!" Seraphina stomped out my room, slamming the door shut on her way out._

_Stupid Phina. She used to be nice. Phina never wants to play with me anymore and she's always yelling. Does Phina hate me now? Is that why she's so mean? She must hate me because Daddy makes her look after me all the time now that Mama's gone. I do hear Seraphina complain to herself about school and her responsibilities when she thinks she's alone. Will Phina like me again if I stop causing trouble for her? I don't want Phina to hate me._

_I climbed out of my bed to put on the pants Seraphina had tossed on the floor. I found a shirt in my drawer and shrugged that on. The floor creaked under my feet as I made my way to Seraphina's room. The door was open and she was writing reading something at her desk._

" _Phina?" I called._

" _What?" She said without looking up from her book._

" _Sorry." I mumbled with my head down and arms crossed behind my back._

_Seraphina stopped reading. She shut the textbook and swiveled around to look at me. "Excuse me? I didn't catch that."_

" _Sorry for being childish, Phina. I won't do it anymore." I spoke up louder. "Will you forgive me?"_

" _I forgive you, Delphi." Seraphina's glower disappeared. Her eyebrow rose at my continued fidgeting. "What mad you come apologize?"_

" _I didn't want you to hate me." I looked at the floor. I was afraid to see her look at me with disappointment. She already called me childish, what we will she call me this time?_

" _Delphi." She sighed and got up. I was lifted in the air and carried over to her bed. "I don't hate you. You're just hard to deal with lately because you've been acting out since Mom died."_

" _Sorry." I rubbed at my wet eyes. Seraphina lightly smiled as she stroked my hair._

" _It's okay Delphi. I know it's hard for you to accept that Mom's gone. I've had an easier time dealing with it but I can't expect the same from you…I forget how young you are sometimes." Seraphina trailed as she became overcome by a flood of tears. I cried harder and moved into Seraphina's lap. She held me, rubbing my back. We both cried over the loss of our mother._

Seraphina and I have our fights but we always manage to get over it and go back to being sisters.

"Tina you always wear pants. It couldn't hurt to wear a dress for one day." I interrupted the sibling spat. Tina scowled at me while Queen grinned.

"You always take Queenie's side." Tina groaned.

"In my defense, Queenie usually ends up being right on most accounts."

"C'mon Teenie Tiny, wear this one for me?" Queenie held out a casual red dress. She pouted and bat her eyes at her older sister. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Fine, making that cute face." Tina gave in and took the dress form Queenie, trudging back to the bathroom.

"She'll thank me one of these days for being a fashion guru." Queenie slipped on her favorite pink coat. I laughed at her snark.

Tina reappeared in the dress Queenie selected. "Let's go before we miss our appointment." She ignored our cheers and grabbed her coat. Queenie and I shoved Tina out the apartment.

When we got outside, the three of us huddled together for warmth as we walked to the salon. Tina couldn't stay mad for long when she was in the company of two goofballs. She chuckled at Queenie and I playing "I Spy". Queenie the legilimens, had an unfair advantage that made it difficult to play the game. Tina eventually joined our game and faired better than I did since she was used to blocking Queenie's mind reading.

We arrived at the salon in merry moods. Tina checked us in and the three of us were brought to chairs after we picked polish colors for our feet.

"This is lovely." Queenie happily sighed as one of the orders massaged her foot.

"Y-Yeah." I agreed between giggles. I chewed my lip and strove to stop squirming in my seat. My feet were extremely ticklish and the worker was having a hard time cleaning my feet.

"You're ridiculous Delphine." Tina laughed at my predicament. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"I think it's the cutest thing about her." Queenie defended me. "Whenever I catch Delphi frowning, I walk up behind her and tickle her sides. That gets a smile out of her every time."

I groaned. "Tina, does Queenie terrorize you too? I think she secretly enjoys humiliating people."

"You've got it easy, Delphi. I remember when I first started working, Queenie would send me a bunch of embarrassing letters that got mixed up with my files. I still get teased about that from my coworkers." Tina sent an exasperated look Queenie's way.

"It was a means of encouragement. I always made sure to tell Teenie how proud I was and that I loved her in those letters." Queenie smiled prettily at her sister's flushed cheeks.

"You didn't have to send them straight to my job, Queen. I got reprimanded by Mr. Graves for those stunts." Tina complained. She sudden;y panicked and looked at me for mentioning Percival's name. I smiled to show her I wasn't bothered.

The three of us were moved to tables for our fingernails to be done next. Our conversation came to a lull as the workers trimmed and painted our nails. I admired the nice shade of violet being added to my fingers. Had I done my nails myself, I would have used my special polish that changed colors according to my moods. Percival got a kick out of seeing my emotions on display and would peer at my nails to see what color they would change to when he talked to me. He used to joke that more oblivious men would enjoy having a cheat-sheet for their significant other's emotional states, the polish would save those men a lot of trouble.

"Tina why don't you write him? I'm sure Newt wouldn't mind." Queenie said to her sister. She blew on her red nails.

"It wouldn't be proper when he hasn't written me. I don't think I left much of an impression on him." Tina replied with a sigh. From Tina's tired manner, she must have had this discussion a few times already.

Queenie frowned at Tina's low opinion of herself. She stood up from her seat to stand behind Tina and rub her shoulders. "Don't be like that, honey. You're a beautiful and strong woman, of course you left a big impression on Newt."

Tina's lips formed a shy smile.

"Porpentina has a crush on someone? We have to play matchmaker, Queenie." I spun in my seat to face the sisters. Queenie nodded her head in agreement.

"I do not! And it's Tina, not Porpentina." Tina objected with even redder cheeks.

"Now, now, Teenie Tiny. It's not good to fib." Queenie tugged Tina out of her seat and towards the stylist preparing her chair. Tina was getting her hair done first since she would need the most work done with how unkempt her hair had become. Queenie was up next. I opted out of a hair appointment since none of the stylist at this salon would be able to adequately style my naturally curly hair. I preferred doing my own hair anyway.

"It's nice to have girl time again, right?" Queenie sat back down next to me and playfully bumped her shoulder into mine. I smiled and bumped her back.

Queenie and Tina are good friends, they know how to lift my spirits. Seraphina was right, Percival and I need to occasionally have some space from each other.

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Now you be sure to follow those directions and make certain he comes back here for his check-ups." The Matron shoved Percival's medical file in my hands. She'd been rattling my ear off for the past hour about Percival's health and treatment plan. I nodded to every bit of information she shared with me, eager to get Percival out of the ward and back to his home.

"And I expect you to be ready for work on Monday. We're running low on potions here."

I beamed, finally feeling like things were turning around in my life. I got my job back. Percival's health is on the rise. Seraphina's gotten MACUSA back in order. Tina's been on top of the Aurors. Queenie's been on cloud nine for some reason. Everything is falling into place quite nicely.

"Run along now Ms. Picquery." The Matron waved me out of her office with an exasperated smile. I echoed a goodbye and left the office to return to Percival's room where he was waiting for me.

I'm so excited for him! I'll be escorting Percival home since his wand still hasn't been released and he can't apparate home. Not that he should be apparating or doing any form of strenuous magic anyway. His magical core is still recovering from all the abuse those curses caused. No, a nice stroll in the sunshine will do him some good. It's nice out too, perfect weather for a walk.

"Percy are you ready to go?" I announced myself to him as I entered the room.

Percival was sitting on the bed, staring at the walls. He'd gained back some weight so the slacks and sweater he donned didn't appear to swallow him. His skin lost that deathly-pale sheen and his hair was neatly brushed and pushed behind his ears, revealing how much the side had turned gray. Percival's beard possessed flecks of gray in it as well. The months had really worn Percival out, making him look older than thirty-two but he looks far better than he did when I first brought him in to the ward. With the cane I acquired for him, Percival stood up.

"Let us leave. I never want to end up here again." Percival grumbled, holding his other arm out for me like a gentleman.

"The Matron means well." I giggled and took his arm.

Percival and the Matron had been at each other's throats from day one. Percival's stubbornness led to him repeatedly trying to prove that he didn't require bedrest. That rebellious attitude of his annoyed the Matron to no end and she had no problem telling Percival off or threatening to knock him out with a stunning spell if he didn't follow her orders. Two stubborn department heads facing off every day was a tiring experience to deal with. Their relationship was very antagonistic but at least beneficial for Percival's health.

"She was insufferable. Now I understand why none of my Aurors ever wanted to be admitted to the ward." He glared at her office door as we passed it.

Percival didn't want to be bombarded by people so I suggested that we take the back entrance used by the medics. We stepped outside and Percival took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air.

"Care for a stroll?" I smiled, patiently letting him get his bearings.

"How can I say no to that face?"

My good mood appeared to have transferred to him. I lightly tugged him forward to walk along the streets. The early morning rush had died down and people leisurely traveled through the city. The two of us got a few odd stares here and there but our walk was otherwise pleasant. I asked if Percival wanted to get lunch at a restaurant but he preferred to eat at his apartment in privacy. With that decided we made the short track to his home.

"Percival?" I called, placing my hand on his back. He didn't register me speaking and continued to stare at the door with his house-key in hand.

"I wonder what's changed in there." I stiffened from his bleak tone. Percival jammed the key into the lock and turned the knob before entering his apartment. He took tentative steps into the space, on alert for an nonexistent attack.

How long before he'll be able to enter somewhere without doing a security sweep, I wonder?

The apartment looked the same as it always had. Percival favored a sleek look for his living space and much of the furniture was black with dark burgundy tables and shelves. Everything appeared to be order. The cleanliness did unsettle me, I was used to seeing a little bit of clutter in here. The Aurors must have thought it best to clean the place and leave no trace that Grindelwald was ever here. Their hearts were in the right place for their superior.

The little changes in here from before should have tipped me off to the farce I was fed. Percival by nature is a very organized and meticulous person but he's still a slob in a sense. Whereas I made messes all over my place whenever I worked on a potion or filed a report, Percival hoarded things into one makeshift work area. The dining table often became the place where Percival would leave his case and folders lying around. His coat and shoes would end up over there as well instead of in the hallway. Often when I visited while he was working I would make Percival coffee and sit with him, happy to read one of his many books as he worked. When Grindelwald took over that stopped altogether. He preferred to leave the work at the office, it gave him an excuse to avoid my presence. He also detested coffee and insisted on tea instead. The most alarming difference was that Grindelwald had no interest in reading the novels Percival had collected. Reading was always a special time for Percival and I and he'd never turn down the opportunity to curl up next me to read in front of the fireplace.

The changes were subtle but so obvious that I should have recognized that he wasn't my Percival. Shame. Shame. Shame. You're a terrible person, Delphine.

"Can I take your coat Percy? I don't want you to wrinkle it." I said, snapping out of my drowning thoughts.

"I'm the one who should be taking your coat." He dryly responded. His brown eyes followed my movements from over his shoulder. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach from his intense gaze and I hesitated touching him. The room seemed to heat up. A ghost of a smile emerged on Percival's face.

"Here Delphine." Percival tugged off his coat and handed it to me. I swiftly took it to the coat rack in the hallway.

What is wrong with me?! I'm acting like a simpleton.

"Get it together Delphine." I whispered into Percival's coat, basking in his scent.

Music started playing from the old record player in the living room. I poked my head in to check on Percival and saw him looking through his music collection. Even the great Percival Graves has a soft spot for some No-Maj inventions. When I found his secret stash of records, I made it a point to find him records. Percival played the part of the stern director the first few times I gifted him a record because I was involving myself in No-Maj business but he eventually gave up lecturing me and accepted the gifts with a fond smile.

"Are you spying on me?" Percival teased without glancing up from the record player.

"You caught me Detective Graves."

"Detective Graves?" He set the records down and rubbed his beard. "That has an interesting ring to it."

"I'm sure it does. You might have been better suited as a Thunderbird instead of a Wampus. You're the most adventurous person I know besides Tina."

"My house choice was a shock to everyone. The Graves family members have mainly been sorted into Horned Serpent for generations." Percival wistfully recounted, sitting down on the couch. "Father was the only one who wasn't surprised by my sorting."

"Your father is the one who sent you on treasure hunts in your rather large garden right?"

Percival chuckled and waved his hand for me to come closer. Again my heart started pounding. We hadn't been alone like this in months. With no one here to walk in or no one watching us, Percival's presence is making me nervous. It's like we're back to the beginning of our relationship, back to shy Delphine and bold Percival.

I sat down next to him, leaving space between us in consideration of Percival's issues with physical contact. He sighed and lifted his arm, pulling me snug into his side. I didn't protest this and snuggled into him.

"He often sent me on those treasure hunts so he could keep me busy while he worked." Percival traced circles on my hip as he talked. "Father certainly got a kick out of sending little Sir Percival into the garden to find the Holy Grail."

"So I'm not the only one who makes Arthurian jokes at your expanse?" I laughed.

I can imagine eccentric Mark Graves sending his son out the door with an enchanted map while he submerged himself in documents. The man is the definition of a scholar. He reads twice as much as his son. Percival's mother, Isolde must have had her hands full dealing with the two of them. Based off what Percival has told me she was a fierce woman that didn't allow anyone to determine her future. She even became an influential Auror and was on track to become the director until her untimely death on a raid. I suspect Percival's career choice stemmed from her. It's unfortunate that she passed away before I could meet her, she sounded like an amazing person.

"No you aren't, though you're one of the few brave enough to say them to my face."

"Well you can't blame, can you? Your name isn't common in this age." I playfully nudged his shoulder.

"Having an Arthurian name became a Graves's family tradition decades ago and I see no reason not to continue that tradition. I'm rather fond of Guinevera or Myrddin as names for my children."

I ducked my head from his gaze. My heart skipped a few beats from the thought of Percival's potential children, little heirs that I might one day give birth to. Undoubtedly any children of his will be beautiful and intelligent witches or wizards.

"Have you spoken to your father recently?" I inquired, fiddling with my thumbs. I'll go off into a never-ending daydream if I think anymore about miniature Percival Graves.

Percival deeply sighed and his good mood suddenly dropped. "I have…And he wants me to return home to recuperate in peace away from New York."

I paused, wondering the reason for Percival's abrupt melancholy. He'd done nothing but speak fondly of his father whenever I asked about his family so I'm not sure why he wouldn't want to return to the Graves Manor. Drama is the last thing he needs and drama is all there is to this city, especially when the most notorious wizard in the world is being held prisoner here. Percival's father is a very patient and kind man, I'm sure he would be a big help with Percival's recuperation.

"Is that such a bad thing Percy? It could be helpful for you to spend some time with your father."

"I can't return home. Not like this." Percival firmly shut my suggestion down. He ran his hand through his hair in agitation.

Conversation stilled and I left Percival alone to brood in silence. The kitchen became my next focus. Fixing lunch would keep me occupied. The cabinets and refrigerator were painfully empty. I'd need to go to the market if I wanted to cook anything. I left the kitchen to search for Percival and inform him of my departure.

"Percy." I knocked on the door of his room and entered with his permission.

"Something wrong?" Percival looked up from the tie he was holding.

"There's nothing edible in your kitchen so I'm going to the market." I bit my lip, mulling over my next words. "Do you want to go with me?"

"I'd prefer to remain here."

"That's okay. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes Delphine. I can behave myself until you return." He put the tie down and dug through his dresser for something else. I turned to leave but Percival called for me to wait. A wallet was then placed in my hands.

"You don't have to give me this. I can-"

Percival cut me off and closed my hands around the wallet, pushing it towards me. "Take it. I don't want you spending anymore on my behalf."

"Percival you're my fiancé, providing for you will never be an issue…Unless…" I trailed off, losing my voice as my insecurities took the reigns.

Percival could still decide that he doesn't want me. This could be the start of him cutting me loose. He wants to be able to take care of himself financially and physically so he won't have to deal with me anymore. I don't blame him. Why would he want me? I couldn't tell the difference between my fiancé and Gellert Grindelwald. Percival should end our engagement. He deserves better than me.

"I don't want to be a burden. Let me do this Delphine." Percival stressed, bringing me back to the present conversation.

I couldn't say no to the desperate plea in his eyes. Percival hated showing weakness to others and me seeing him at his weakest on a daily basis must be driving him mad. The level of vulnerability Percival shared with me was enough to sway me in his favor.

I lifted our hands and lightly kissed Percival's still healing hands. His fingers twitched but he didn't pull away.

"You win. Any special requests for lunch?"

"Something sweet."

"Nice try. The Matron specifically said healthy foods only." I chastised him.

"Even here in my home she's a nuisance." He groaned.

Percival let go of my hands and told me to be careful on my walk. I left out the apartment with a promise to be back promptly.

What should I make for lunch? Percival hardly ate any of the food he was served at the ward. Had his appetite dwindled or was the quality of the food not to his liking, I wonder? I should stick to something simple so as to not upset his digestive system.

I wandered through the store, picking things out and putting them in the cart. I haven't done something as mundane as grocery shopping in awhile. The Picquery house elf, Poppy took care of all the housework while I was back home in Savannah. Poppy cried every time I tried to help her, compelling me to quit cooking and cleaning for her benefit. Hopefully my cooking skills will still be up to par. Every future wife needs to be able to cook for her husband.

Groceries in hand, I exited the store. The streets were filled with people as the late afternoon settled in. I contemplated apparating back to Percival's but decided not to. I enjoy walking, it clears my head and I get to people-watch. It's interesting to see how others function on a daily basis. Do No-Majs go about their days differently from wizards? They always seem to be rushing about from one place to another. Their ways of transportation however, do intrigue me. Automobiles look like a much safer and faster way to travel than broomsticks. Though I have seen those vehicles crash one too many times for me to venture riding inside one. Trains are the closet to those cars that I'll chance a ride with.

"Q-Queenie?!" I stuttered in the middle of my internal dialogue when my eyes landed on a blonde woman sitting at a table with someone. She must have heard me screaming in my head because Queenie looked right in my direction despite how far I was from the restaurant. The man she was with turned around to see what spooked his date.

Queenie's on a date with that No-Maj! What is she thinking?!

Queenie jumped out of her seat and rushed over in my direction despite her dates protests.

"Delphine, honey, don't freak out. I can hear the storm going on in your mind." She pleaded. I was at a loss for words as the No-Maj appeared behind us.

"Everything alright Queenie? Who is this?"

I remembered that his name was Jacob Kowalski and he ran a bakery. Queenie told me nothing was going on with him, that she just wanted to keep an eye on him. She knows that nothing good can come from this relationship so why is she on a date with him?

"Jacob this is my best friend Delphine Picquery." Queenie formally introduced me.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Picquery. I'm Jacob Kowalski." He held out his hand for me to shake but I couldn't reciprocate the gesture due to the grocery bags in my hand. I settled for a polite nod as a greeting.

"Are those for Mr. Graves? He must have gotten discharged." Queenie made small talk, subtly attempting to get me to speak even though she could hear my thoughts perfectly fine. "Do you need some help carrying those?"

"That won't be necessary. I would't want to further interrupt your date." I stepped back form Queenie, declining her offer and insisting that they get back to their previous plans. Mr. Kowalski was confused by our little argument and stood off to the side scratching at his neck. Queenie finally let me go after I agreed to meet up with her to talk.

I can't believe she's dating that No-Maj when it's against the law to fraternize with non-magical people. Does Tina know about this? Queenie could get her wand snapped for this or worse, end up executed…Queenie could be killed for this! I could lose my best friend. I couldn't bear that kind of loss!

"Ah!" I screamed as my foot got caught on something and I went tumbling to the ground. The groceries spilled out of the bags. "What in the world?!"

I looked around at the destruction in the apartment and began to panic. The furniture in the living room was destroyed and every item in the kitchen was sporadically thrown about. I sprung up, looking for Percival and calling out for him. What if the apartment was attacked?! Grindelwald's fanatics could have kidnapped him again in retaliation for their master's imprisonment. My heart can't take something like that again. I lost Percival once already and he came back broken. I don't know if he'll be able to come back form another trauma. What if they just skipped a kidnapping and went straight for killing him?! I don't know which is worse. My heart will shatter if I find a corpse in here.

"Percival!" I cried in relief when I found him hunched over in his closet. "Percy what's the matter? Why is everything destroyed?"

I didn't think and ended up grabbing Percival's shoulders to check him for injuries. He flinched from the touch and his magic unexpectedly lashed out at me. The force of it pushed knocked me off my feet. My pained groan snapped Percival out of his daze.

"Delphine!" He was horrified by his magic lashing out and reached towards me but then stopped himself. "This is disgraceful. Words can't express how sorry I am for this." Percival pulled his hair in frustration and shame. Tears gathered in his eyes. My eyes watered in response to his pain.

"Stop it Percival, it was an accident. I'm fine, it's alright." Slowly, I moved closer to him. My hand hovered over his arm until he relaxed enough for me to envelope him in a hug.

"It's not alright, I hurt you!" Percival tried to pull away from me but I refused to let him leave my embrace.

"No you didn't. You would never hurt me Percival Graves."

He shuddered and collapsed against my shoulder. I soothed him by combing through his sweaty hair while his body calmed down from its panic attack. We sat together in his messy closet until Percival's breathing returned to a normal pace. I lost track of the time but judging by the numbness in my limbs we had been sitting for more than an hour.

"Will you tell me what happened? You were fine when I left." I gently prodded him. He sighed and nuzzled further into my neck.

"I couldn't stand looking at anything in this place anymore. Not when Grindelwald tainted everything with his touch…He's everywhere in this apartment." Percival confessed. I laid my head on top of his and pressed closer.

Oh Percy. I wish I could take your pain away.

"I've become so weak. You shouldn't have to witness this."

"I told you I would be with you for every moment, good and bad. You can have as many bad moments as you want, as long as you don't shut me out." I reminded him.

"I'm finding it difficult to exclude you from my life when you've become such a lifeline for me."

My heart sped up from that piece of information. Ever the charmer he is. Percival must have picked up on my increased heart rate because he began chuckling.

"Don't laugh at me."

Percival gave me the curtesy of muffling his laughter with his hand. I huffed but didn't complain. Laughter is a good cure for sadness.

"You're place is a wreck. It'll take me some time to put the place back in order." I mumbled, pulling my wand out from my pocket.

Transfiguration was sadly never a strength of mine. Percival could restore the damage with ease but without his wand he can't utilize the full extent of his magic. Although he doesn't appear to be having any problems using destructive or offensive magic. It's almost scary how powerful of a wizard Percival is with or without his wand.

"Just leave it. I don't want any of this fixed." He sat up, glaring at some of the suits scattered on the floor.

"You can't live in a destroyed apartment Percy."

Percival shrugged carelessly. I scowled in return. Fixing the apartment appears to be a lost cause. I get the feeling that this entire place is now a dark spot for him. He won't be comfortable in this place and will probably end up destroying everything again as soon as I fix it.

"Do you want to come over to my place? You can spend the night while we figure out what to do about this place." I glanced away from Percival's surprised eyes and anxiously anticipated his answer.

We've been to each other's places plenty of times but we've never spent the night together in the same place. Percival was respectful of tradition and didn't press me for the more intimate aspects of our relationship in light of my timid nature. Sometimes it's unbelievably mortifying how inexperienced I am. Percival and I have been dating for two years and engaged for one and I haven't been able to muster the nerve to sleep in the same bed as him or pursue other activities…Stop it Delphine, don't go there! This isn't the time!

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. You can't stay here and I don't want you staying at a hotel either." I stood up and held my hand out to help him up.

"I would have preferred our first night together be under better circumstances but I suppose it wasn't meant to be." Percival took my hand and I helped him to his feet.

"Don't feel bad. I'm not complaining about this." Percival smirked. I coughed and muttered a summoning spell for his cane, handing it over when it appeared. I grabbed a bag and stuffed some spare clothes into it. "Do you feel up for side-along apparation? My place is a little too far for you to walk."

Percival held his arm out for an answer. I took his arm and transported us to the outside of my building. I lived further out of the city to avoid the hustle and bustle of New York. Also the location was more cost-effective for my salary. Money isn't too much of an issue for me since I have my inheritance from the Picquery family fortune but Dad made it clear to Seraphina and I that we weren't to dip into those funds for anything but emergencies. Living off my salary alone doesn't allow me to live as luxuriously as my sister, nevertheless I'm content with the lifestyle I've obtained.

"Home sweet home. Make yourself comfortable." I ushered Percival inside my modest abode. "I'll make us a heavy dinner since we missed lunch."

I waved my wand, controlling various items at once to quickly get started on our meal instead of cooking by hand. It's not good for Percival to skip meals.

"Why don't you take a shower while the food cooks?"

"Are you going to scrub my back for me?" Percival hovered nearby, leaning against the wall.

I nearly dropped my wand in shock. "A-Are you serious?"

"Yes." He stared at me with a straight face.

The medics must have helped him bathe when he was in the ward…I don't know if I'll be able to be professional about cleaning my fiancé's nude back…Percival has such nice skin and broad shoulders. His embraces always made me go weak at knees.

Stupid heart! Stop thinking perverse thoughts Delphine!

"G-Give me a moment and I'll help you." I stammered.

Percival kept his poker face going for a few more seconds before snorting at my frazzled countenance. "I'm teasing Delphine. I don't require your help to bathe."

"You're absolutely terrible! Making jokes likes this when you know they rile me up."

"You make it far too easy darling." Percival left to go take a shower.

I secretly smiled as I cooked. Percival may be broken right now but slowly he's picking the pieces back up. Things might never return to the way they were before but I'm happy to just have Percival back in my life. We'll overcome this hurdle. I know it.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"How are things with you and Percival?" Queenie asked.

It was nice and cozy in the Goldstein's apartment. I almost felt like drifting off to sleep. I set the teacup down and debated telling her truth. Exhaustion stemming from work and home caused me to divulge the truth to her.

"I honestly don't know. He's so hot and cold all the time. One minute everything's fine and another we're arguing or avoiding each other." I admitted.

Percival had permanently moved into my apartment after he decided to sell his. The place reminded him too much of Grindelwald. Our living arrangement was met with disapproval from my family. Then it didn't take long for rumors to spread about us after I had to change the address on his medical files. My coworker's pity only went so far. I heard people gossiping about an unmarried woman living with a disgraced wizard every time I went in to work.

It saddens me how vindictive people can be. The whispering behind my back is like Illvermony all over.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry you have to go through all this." Queenie rubbed my hand softly. "But I'm here and I'll do anything I can to help."

Her genuine kindness brought me to tears. I tried so hard not to let Percival see me cry. I didn't want him to see how much it hurt me to see him so broken. He periodically has nightmares that prevent him from sleeping. Many times I've woken up in the middle of the night from his screams and then spent the night reassuring him that he was free from Grindelwald. The insomnia and paranoia reached a point where I had to give him brew potions in order for him to sleep.

"It's gonna be alright Delphi." Queenie had moved beside me and handed me a handkerchief. I wiped the tears away. "Just give it time. Percival is really confused and trying to readjust."

"Confused? How have you been reading his mind? Percival is a practiced Occlumens."

"Well it's hard to explain…" Her face scrunched up. "I didn't read his thoughts, more like his emotions because he can't hide those as well…He really is a complicated man."

Queenie had my full attention. I knew this was considered a violation of Percival's privacy but I want to know what was going on in that head of his. He does open up to me but then he'll abruptly shut back down, afraid of presenting himself as weak. Thankfully, I have managed to get him to interact with others, though those interactions have mainly been restricted to house visits. Tina often stopped by to ask for advice for some of her assignments. Queenie spontaneously visited to deliver all kinds of desserts for Percival after I shared his love of sweets with her. Seraphina liked to check in on the both of us to make sure we hadn't done anything improper and to keep Percival up to date with MACUSA business. Percival has even received frequent letters from his father and quite recently, Theseus Scamander owled him. All these people make an effort to support Percival but he still has episodes where he despises any form of contact. I don't know if I can handle too much more of these erratic shifts.

I pleaded with Queenie to tell me what she'd heard. She wasn't comfortable with abusing her gift like this but she relented, seeing as my interests were focused on helping.

"His mind was very turbulent. In fact the few times I've talked to him there's always been this kind of internal struggle going on." Queenie paused to gather her thoughts, tapping on the teacup's handle. "I guess the easiest way to put it is that he feels lonely."

"What? But I'm always there for him." I objected.

Queenie shrugged helplessly. "It's the way he feels honey…He goes back and forth with wanting to connect with others and then not wanting that. It's kind of sad really."

I sighed. Queenie's explanation added on to my confusion instead of alleviating it. I sipped the rest of my tea and willed my headache to disappear. I'm worn out and we haven't gotten to the real purpose of this get-together. As we agreed, I'm meeting with Queenie to discuss the matter of Jacob Kowalski. Rappaport's Law is clear. Wizards and witches are not allowed to fraternize with No-Majs. Penalties for breaking this law are severe.

"You have to stop seeing him Queenie." I said after some time. The image of her being sentenced to death replayed over and over in my mind. It wasn't that long ago that her sister had been sentenced to death by Grindelwald. I clung to Queenie's hand in fear.

"Delphi I can't." She softly said with a stricken face. "Jacob is one of a kind. I think I might…" Queenie blushed.

"You can't love him. There's no happy ending in store for you two."

It broke my heart to deny Queenie a chance at love but her life was at stake. Why did she have love a No-Maj?

"You don't know that Delphine. You're no seer."

"Does Tina know about this?"

"She suspects but no."

I have to tell Tina about this. She'll keep Queenie away from him.

"You'd rat me out Delphine? We're best friends." Queenie teared up after reading my mind. Her betrayed face tore at my chest. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her but I valued her life more than I did her broken heart.

"The animosity between No-Majs and wizards is real Queenie. People like the Second Salemers are real. Grindelwald's fanatics are real. Rappaport's Law was passed for a reason. You are my best friend and I won't watch you be killed or executed." My own eyes stung from watching Queenie. I hated how emotional I could be at times. The two of us sat in silence.

"I can't give Jacob up. I love him." Queenie insisted in a soft voice.

"But he doesn't even remember you. How can you love him when he doesn't know the real you?"

"His heart knows me even if his mind doesn't. Otherwise we wouldn't get along so well despite the different circumstances."

I shook my head. Queenie wouldn't be convinced to stop seeing the No-Maj. This would not end well for her or Mr. Kowalski.

"I think I should go." I pushed the chair back and stood.

"You won't tell anyone will you?"

I understood what she was really asking.

"I won't say anything to Seraphina…Or Tina. But you need to tell your sister, she'd hex me for keeping this from her."

Queenie nodded with a sad smile and walked me to the door. I left with a heavy heart. I arrived at my home and stood outside the door, composing myself before I entered. I couldn't explain my dour mood to Percival without telling him about Queenie's love affair.

I hate keeping secrets, it's like carrying poison in your body. Still, it's Queenie's safety I'd be gambling with if I told Percival. As much as I love him, I know how high in regard he holds the law. Duty would compel him to report Queenie. Even though Percival isn't the current director, one word from him and Jacob Kowalski would be obliviated and Queenie put on trial.

"Percy I'm home!" I shouted from the entrance.

"Welcome Home Delphine." He emerged from the kitchen. The waft of dinner brought a smile to my face. Between the two of us, we could never complain of a lack of variety or delicacy among our cooking. Percival certainly has become the better cook now since he's had to do it by hand and has the time for it.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be right down."

"Yes, you'll be down in an hour then." He leaned against the wall.

"I do not take an hour to shower."

"You do Delphine, especially when you take baths. And you sing quite loudly too." Percival's humor got even drier. I mildly frowned at him. "I don't mind but your neighbors are a different story."

"Percy, love, you have become such a comedian." I fluttered my eyes at him and lightly tapped his arm. Banter between us was always a good sign. From the looks of it, tonight Percival is in the hot stage.

I went to my room and retrieved my nightclothes before going to the bathroom to shower. I washed my hair and braided it while it was still wet. The hot water relaxed me after a long day. The issue of Queenie's romance would plague me for days but there wasn't anything that could be done. Like me, she is a hopeless romantic. Queenie won't give up on a chance at love for anything. I truly hope things work out for her. There have been enough tragedies in New York already.

"Ah, you only took forty-five minutes this time." Percival smirked, glancing at the watch on his wrist. Dinner was neatly set out and the nice smell made my stomach rumble.

"I wanted to prove you wrong." I took a seat across from him.

We started eating the meal Percival prepared. Light conversation flowed in between bites of food. I talked about the annoying chatterboxes I was forced to work alongside and the list of potions I would have to brew over the weekend to replenish the ward's stock. Percival commented on how I could open an apothecary with my level of skill in potion-making. The idea had merit but I wasn't ready to strike out on my own just yet. Magical folk may be more accepting of women in the workforce but that doesn't mean that male officials make it easy for women to be in a position of power. My sister worked tirelessly to become the President and she still overworks herself to maintain her job. She's given up a big portion of her life to serve the American wizarding world. Seraphina is the firstborn, she should be married and running the Picquery household at her age, however her career prevents her from following that course.

At the mention of my sister, Percival withdrew from the conversation. I gently prodded for the cause of his discomfort. Instead of immediately answering, Percival withdrew a case from his pocket and slid it along the table to me. I flipped open the lid.

"You received a medal of honor?" I was shocked by the golden star medal with the MACUSA insignia in the middle.

"Not exactly." Percival's eyes flickered away from mine.

"Explain it to me then." I set the case down on the table.

"Madame President was here earlier to discuss my position at MACUSA…I am no longer the Director of Magical Security and Law Enforcement." His shoulders sagged in resignation. "That medal is an honorable discharge in recognition of my previous years of service."

"This madness. How could Seraphina stand by and let this happen?!"

"Seraphina was more than merciful with her decision in light of my failure. In fact, too merciful. I'm sure the other government officials will no doubt give her a hard time when this becomes public news."

"How can you be okay with this?! You've dedicated years to MACUSA and this is how you're repaid?" I was frustrated on his behalf.

"This no more than I deserve. My failure would have led to our world being exposed, were it not for the younger Scamander. Not to mention all the lives lost during the the Obscurial Incident." Percival refused to meet my eye. Shame and regret rolled off him.

"You can't blame yourself for what he did. And you can't keep beating yourself up about being defeated by him. Grindelwald earned his infamy for a reason and according to Seraphina he took on a dozen Aurors by himself and still couldn't be bested. No, this is just the world leaders looking for a scapegoat to cover up their failures."

Percival shuddered from the mention of his captor's name. His face paled from the memories of his imprisonment.

"You're not a failure Percival. You're a survivor and I need you to stop being ashamed of that." I grabbed his hand to center him to the present and not the past. "You can't give up on everything, that's not who you are." He covered his face and turned away from me. His body shook from his silent sobs. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

Queenie's explanation of Percival's thoughts reentered my mind. Percival is drowning in his loneliness. I thought she was referring to a physical loneliness but I can see that it's a more internal sensation. Percival must feel like he's lost everything, his job, his reputation, and his resolve. That kind of loss has made him empty, has made him feel isolated.

"What am I to do with myself Delphine?" Percival muttered. I sensed that his question reached beyond a short term answer.

"I don't know Percy but you have all the time in the world to find another calling. With your talents you could do just about anything."

"How did you move forward after your suspension?"

"Well…I sort of, left when it all became too much." Percival moved so I wasn't awkwardly hovering over him and rather, sitting in his lap to face him. "However, I did come back for you. So I suppose you helped me move forward."

"Thank you dearest Delphine, for everything." Percival took ahold of one of my hands and lightly kissed it.

I smiled and got off of him to gather the dishes. The case was put away for the time being. The kitchen was cleaned up and we both got ready for bed. I hovered in the doorway of my room. Percival was unaware of me watching him set up the couch. He'd been sleeping on that couch since he moved in.

"Percy?" I called, tugging at the sleeves of my night robe. He hummed in response. "Do you want to sleep in the room with me?"

His head snapped up. "Pardon?"

"Y-You heard me." I became more nervous from his skeptical response and fussed with my sleeves even more.

"Delphine, I don't think that's a good idea…It's not proper." He struggled to deliver a refusal without offending me.

Who cares about proper at this point? Everyone at work more or less already thinks I'm a harlot.

"My intentions are pure, I promise." I refrained from letting annoyance leak into my tone. The employees are the ones that deserve my ire, not Percival.

"That's what they all say at first, darling." An amused grin edged its way onto his face.

"If I wanted to seduce you this wouldn't be how I'd go about it." He snorted at my sass. We were getting off topic and the fatigue was getting to me. "You sleep better when I'm near you and I'd like to fall asleep in a bed and not half on the couch, half on the floor."

Anytime Percival had a nightmare, I'd come out here and sit with him till either of us fell asleep. Waking up with a stiff neck and back from sleeping on the couch has gotten old.

"Delphine no. I'll take a Dreamless Sleep Potion and save us both the trouble." Percival walked towards my work table where my potions case was.

"If you keep taking those to sleep you'll become dependent on them." I pulled his hand away from the bottles and began tugging him towards the room. He resisted my efforts. "Just come to bed, monkey. I'm your future wife, you'll end up sleeping next to me at some point. Might as well be now."

Percival chuckled. "I think you're confused. Last I checked I wasn't a monkey."

"No, but monkey is a cute pet name for you."

"If you're going to give me another silly nickname and it's going to be animal-based, then at least call me scorpion." He elaborated after seeing my confused face. "My patronus is a scorpion."

I hummed in understanding. "Alright scorpion, can we please go to bed now? I have to work in the morning." I tugged harder on his hand. Percival relented, shaking his head as I all but dragged him to the room.

"As always, it seems I can't deny you Delphine."

We both settled down in the bed. Percival flinched when I laid my head on his chest. Hesitantly, he rested his arm over my waist. My eyes drooped closed after saying good night. I felt him kiss my head.

What a long day this was.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"I haven't seen you this nervous since the day you met my father."

I nearly jumped out of my seat from Percival's sudden appearance in the living room. Words escaped me as I took in his appearance.

Percival was dressed in a dark grey suit and I could see his scorpion pins attached to the dress shirt. This was the most formal I'd seen him dress. What was most surprising was that he had completely shaved off the beard and neatly brushed his hair. The entire look was similar to his old look but different. A new kind of confidence radiated from him.

"Percy!" I settled for exclaiming his name when words still failed me.

I was so happy to see him in some way, back to his old self. The strong and courageous Percival Graves that I fell in love with.

"I must have looked like quite the beast if you're this speechless by me cleaning up." He smiled dryly and took a seat on the couch.

I grimaced. "Not beastly…Just very haggard."

Percival chuckled, taking a sip from his steaming cup of coffee.

We both had a reason to be nervous this morning. Gellert Grindelwald's trial was today. The man's sentence was all but decided, however the world leaders wanted to present the illusion of being fair. I had no desire to attend the trial but Percival chose to testify against his captor. He wanted to see for himself that Grindelwald finally payed for his crimes. I put aside my unease and decided to accompany him.

"Are you sure you want to go to the trial? No one will think less of you for not going. Or you could give a private testimony. There's still time." I asked.

Percival shook his head. "I have to face him. It's the only way I'll be able to move forward."

That's the Wampus in him talking.

"Then I'll be right beside you." I smiled and held his hand. He twitched in response.

"Delphine." The heavy way he was looking at me made my heart flutter. Before I knew it, I was tentatively leaning towards him, drawn in by his eyes. I stopped midway from how tense he was. I was disappointed but I understood his aversion to touch. I moved back but Percival stopped me. His lips met mine in a soft kiss. I sighed into the kiss, it had been too long.

What started out as soft became frenzied as our lips moved against each other. The kisses burned my insides like illegal liquor. I was lifted up onto his lap. My hands cupped his cheeks to deepen the kiss and his hands tangled in my long curls. Feeling bold, I unbuttoned his suit and dress shirt. Percival trembled from the skin on skin contact my hands provided on his chest. Percival followed my example and his hand travelled down the length of my skirt till he reached the end and slipped his hand beneath to stroke my thigh. We would have continued further had my fingers not grazed one of Percival's lengthy new scars on his back. He recoiled in fear and I tumbled to the floor.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" Percival apologized over and over as helped me off the floor. The silliness of the situation elected a string of giggles from me. Percival was perplexed by my laughter.

"I-It's okay." I stuttered out in between giggles. "This just reminded me of a awkward experience at Illvermony."

"Really? And who was the lucky boy?" Percival's jealous tone amused me. He buttoned his shirt back up.

"I don't remember his name. He was a Thunderbird that I'd had a crush on for a long time. After I confessed to him, he kissed me. But then someone entered the classroom we were in and he pushed me off. I didn't like him much after that."

"I see. Hopefully, you'll still like me despite my actions."

"I don't like you Percival Graves." His teasing expression faltered. "I love you."

I smiled as Percival gingerly caressed my cheek. "And I love you, dearest Delphine." He gave me a final kiss before telling me that we needed to leave. I grabbed my coat and hat while Percival did the same. I apparated us to the courthouse. When we entered the lobby it was full of people.

"Delphi!"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a pink-clad Queenie waving me over. She was standing next to a brunette in blue robes that was fidgeting besides Tina. I moved, expecting Percival to follow but he didn't budge.

"You go ahead. I need to find Madame President." He said before letting go of my hand and weaving through the crowd of people.

I walked over to Queenie. She introduced me to Newt Scamander, the man who prevented the exposure of the American Wizarding world. Mr. Scamander had been invited back to testify against Grindelwald.

"I thought you weren't coming to this Delphi?" Queenie inquired. She knew I didn't want to be anywhere near Grindelwald.

"I wasn't but Percival decided to testify. I didn't want him to come alone since his father couldn't make it." I answered. Mr. Scamander chose to speak up at the mention of Percival.

"Pardon me, but what is your relation to Mr. Graves?" His British accent was interesting to hear.

"They're engaged silly." Queenie supplied. Mr. Scamander's eyes widened at the information.

"Everyone always get so surprised when they hear that." I remarked.

"Can you blame them? Mr. Graves was such a serious man that no one believed he had a personal life." Tina mentioned.

"I could say the same about you Tina. You spend so much time working that I'd think you were married to your job." I refuted. Tina frowned at the jibe but didn't deny it. I turned back to Mr. Scamander and smiled. "I owe you my thanks Mr. Scamander. Without you, I'd never have gotten the real Percival back."

"No thanks necessary Ms. Picquery." He flushed under the attention.

I could see how Tina would smitten with someone like him. Tina could be stubborn and reckless sometimes. A gentle and calm person like Mr. Scamander would temper her. They'd make a lovely couple one day.

Queenie nudged me conspiratorially. "I was just saying that after all this unpleasantness is taken care of, Teenie should take Newt out and show him the city. He didn't get to see much of it last time he was here. But sis feels bad about leaving me behind."

I played along with Queenie, ignoring Tina's scandalized face. "Why would she worry about that? I'm more than happy to keep you company while Tina and Mr. Scamander have their date."

"It wouldn't be a date! I'd just be showing Newt around New York…like a tour." Tina's cheeks held a tinge of pink from both embarrassment and anger.

"That qualifies as a date honey." Queenie smiled brightly as opposed to Tina's unamused frown. I was the next to receive Tina's disapproving look as I giggled at her predicament.

"It's not a date!" Tina insisted.

"Actually…" Mr. Scamander nervously spoke up. "I wouldn't mind taking you on a date if you'd like Tina." He hopefully glanced at Tina from beneath his messy bangs. She spluttered in disbelief before a hesitant smile emerged on her face.

"If you say so." Her answer settled the debate, that yes, they were going on a date.

"You have to wear a dress though if you're going out Teenie." Queenie pointedly eyed Tina's trousers and dress shirt.

"What I'm wearing is fine." Tina argued.

"No honey. Those are your work clothes. You don't wear work clothes on a date."

"Queenie I love you but you're getting on my last nerve."

"Maybe we should give them some alone time Queenie." I interjected, pulling Queenie aside to let Tina and Mr. Scamander discuss their plans privately. Tina sighed in relief. She could only handle so much matchmaking from her younger sister.

"When did Mr. Scamander get here?" I asked Queenie when we were far enough away from the budding couple.

"Yesterday evening but he was busy nursing one of his sick creatures. Teenie and I had an early breakfast with him though. They spent the whole time talking about his book." She abruptly remembered something. "Oh, did you know?! His brother is here too."

"Theseus is here?" I searched around looking for a man with similar features to Mr. Scamander. "I wonder if Percy knew?"

"Have you met him?"

"No. Percy mentions him all the time though. I imagine they're good friends. Have you met him?"

Queenie shook her head. "We were supposed to meet him for breakfast but Newt said Theseus left early to speak with an old professor of theirs."

"The noise around us came to an end as the doors of the courtroom opened. My anxiety returned. People started cramming into the room. Queenie and I parted after I spotted Percival sitting on a bench. He had chosen to sit in the general area instead of with the president in the official's seating area. I sat next to him. The room was filled with foreign heads of state, my sister among them in her formal robes. She tipped her head when we made eye contact.

I never expected to be apart of something so serious in my lifetime. How strange where life can take you?

Audible gasps could be heard as Gellert Grindelwald was escorted into the courtroom. Percival tensed in his seat and I grabbed hold of his hand. He squeezed back after a few moments. The judge called for order and the trial began.

It seemed like hours went by as the evidence of all Grindelwald's wrong-doings were presented. Many people spoke of the atrocities he'd committed worldwide. When Percival was called up to speak my heart thumped painfully. I was terrified that Grindelwald would do something even though he was thoroughly restrained or that Percival would break down. Neither happened and Percival delivered the account of his kidnapping and subsequent captivity with professional detachment. Grindelwald watched Percival with a dark smile the entire time. when it was time for Tina to speak about the Obscurial Incident, Grindelwald went back to blankly watching the proceedings.

Grindelwald was much too calm for someone that was on trial and guaranteed to get a death sentence. Either he didn't care about his fate or something else was going on with him.

Mr. Scamander was the next person to speak. At Mr. Scamander's appearance Grindelwald became much more attentive, unnerving the young wizard. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see some of the wizards guarding the door fidgeting. I wrote it off as apprehension and focused back on Mr. Scamander. He was nearing the end of his account. Grindelwald chuckled when Mr. Scamander finished speaking. Everyone was shocked by the interruption.

"Will we die, just a little, boy?" Grindelwald's words didn't make sense to me. No one had time to decipher the meaning of those words as curses went flying in the courtroom.

Chaos ensued. Percival shoved me to the ground and covered me with his body as a green spell whizzed by us. I screamed when a body fell in front of me. The man's eyes were glassy and unseeing.

The killing curse?! They're using one of the unforgivables?!

"Delphine!" Percival yelled, shaking me out of my stupor. My teary eyes met his. "You have to snap out of it and move!"

I registered what he was saying but my body refused to move. There were bodies all around us indifferent states of incapacitated. Wizards and witches were firing off spells. People were trying to leave the room. Government officials were issuing orders. It was pure madness.

"Delphine give me your wand." Percival ordered when I still wouldn't move. Numbly, I obeyed. He deflected an incoming curse and told me to stay down before engaging the attackers. I choked back an onslaught of tears.

Why is this happening?! What's going on?!

"You're coming with me love." Someone yanked me off the ground. My back collided with a hard chest.

"Delphine!" Percival flung a wizard out of the way with wandless magic and pointed my wand above me.

"Ah, ah. Not a step closer Percival." My captor threatened, pressing a wand against my neck. I shivered as I recognized the voice as Grindelwald's. Percival angrily stood still. A group of wizards formed a protective circle around Grindelwald.

"Let her go." My stood sister joined Percival with her wand raised. "You are severely outnumbered Mr. Grindelwald."

"Outnumbered but not outclassed. If you don't want your sister to die, I suggest you lower your wand." Grindelwald pressed the wand deeper into my neck. I whimpered from the slight pain I could feel from Grindelwald using a nonverbal spell.

"Picquery we cannot allow Grindelwald to escape!" One of the foreign leaders protested. Seraphina didn't acknowledge the shout and stared at me. I could see her hand trembling from the choice she was facing.

I couldn't be a burden to my sister. She has a duty to more than just me.

"Stop him Seraphina!" I shouted. Grindelwald was taken back by my decision. The momentary lapse was all Seraphina needed to fire off a spell and issue the command to subdue Grindelwald. he cursed and deflected numerous spells while dragging me with him and using me as a shield. Grindelwald's group managed to exit the building and I felt myself being pulled in side-along-apparition.

No, no, no! This can't be happening!

"Looks like it's just you and me love." Grindelwald teased with a chilly smirk, pushing me to the floor. He had taken me to some hideout. The room looked normal with the exception of the strange symbol on the wall. I recognized the symbol from somewhere.

"Why did you take me? I'm useless to you." I questioned fearfully. I'd seen the horrible scars this man had inflicted on Percival. There's no telling what this madman would do to me. And I had no way to defend myself without my wand.

"Ah, what's wrong love? You don't want to be alone with me? I distinctly remember you used to be so eager to please me." He avoided my question, reaching for my cheek. I flinched away from the hand trying to caress my cheek. He laughed at the rejection.

"That was all a lie."

"A lie you easily bought into pet." Grindelwald got up to check outside the window.

"You won't be able to escape New York. Not with all these Aurors stationed here. Whatever your planning is a waste of time."

Maybe if I could stall or somehow signal them, the Aurors would find this place. I doubt I'll be able to escape on my own.

Grindelwald considered me for a moment, bending down to my eye level. "You know, I thought you were quite the boring mouse. All that time I spent disguised as Percival, I wondered why he chose you." He grabbed my chin and yanked me closer. "You're pretty enough and you do come from a pureblood family…But you're so weak Delphine Picquery."

Grindelwald's heterochromatic eyes scared me but his words shook me to the core. I had always felt inferior. Seraphina was the brilliant witch in the family. Queenie was the beautiful woman that everyone wanted. Tina was the brave Auror that alway did what was right. Percival was the strong one that kept everyone safe. Compared to all of them I was nothing. I was worthless.

"But then you were willing to sacrifice yourself for the greater good of your fellow wizards. That certainly took me by surprise in a good way. It's the reason why you're still alive now." Grindelwald let go of my chin. "I was planning on killing you and leaving your corpse as a parting gift for Percival. The shock would have sent him over the edge."

"You kidnapped me to play head games with Percival?" I was outraged at how easily he was talking about hurting Percival. He already suffered enough while he was held captive.

"Yes. And also to keep your president sister off my tail. Really, you're only good for your connections."

This man's sick arrogance was ticking me off. How did I not see through his acting? He's completely deranged.

"I don't see why anyone would ever willingly follow you." I hissed.

"There are many reasons love. Fear. Admiration. Power. Greed. Hatred. I lose track after awhile." Grindelwald casually pulled his wand out and pointed it at me. "Now that's enough out of you. I need time to think."

My mind went foggy. I could hear a voice whispering in my mind.

_Sleep. Go to sleep Delphine._

I listened to the soft voice and allowed my eyes to flutter shut.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't fret my boy. You won't be alone. I've acquired a pet that will keep you company."

Groggily, I opened my eyes and saw Grindelwald bring a young man into the room. The man was the visual opposite of Grindelwald in his all black clothes and equally dark hair that curled around his face and hid his eyes.

"Ah Delphine, you're awake." Grindelwald looked surprised but covered that up with a smirk. He pushed the man forward. "Be a dear and look after Credence for me."

"What're you going to do to him?" I sat up on the bed. A wave of dizziness hit me. The spell he cast was still affecting me. It had to have been the Imperius Curse that forced me to sleep. I could hear the echo of the common ringing in the back of my head, urging me to fall back asleep.

"That's not your concern love. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stop questioning me." Grindelwald moved towards the door. "Your usefulness only goes so far Delphine. Remember that." He left the room with his threat lingering in the air.

Shuffling feet drew my attention to the man standing in the corner. I sent him a gentle smile to soothe his unease. He looked down at his feet.

"Your name is Credence right?" I inquired. His name was an odd choice for a male and sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yes M'am." Credence spoke so softly that if I weren't a few feet from him, I wouldn't have heard him.

"My name is Delphine. You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

Credence glanced at me before looking back down at his feet, choosing to stay quiet. He appeared to be a young man but from how timid he was acting, he reminded me of a scared boy. His posture was very tense and he refused to meet my eye. He's displaying signs of an abuse victim. Did Grindelwald already do something to him or was this normal behavior for Credence?

"Do you know why Grindelwald kidnapped you?" I prodded lightly. I had to be as non-threatening as possible to earn Credence's trust if my assumption of him was correct.

"He wants to use me." Credence revealed.

"Use you? But you're little more than a child. What could you offer him that a grown wizard couldn't?"

Credence was hesitant to answer and his hands trembled. I could tell form watching him that he was flashing back to a painful memory. I'd seen the same thing happen to Percival multiple times when he had an episode. If I didn't calm him down, Credence would slip into a panic attack.

"Credence, it's alright." I got up to comfort him but he shied away from my approach and sank to the ground, curling up to protect himself. I stopped my approach and sat down on the floor, speaking in relaxed tones to the frightened boy. "It's alright Credence. You' don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable."

Credence looked at me with such pained eyes that I was reminded of when I found Percival curled up in that abandoned warehouse. This poor boy was making my eyes water.

"I'm sure the Aurors will find us. Grindelwald is as trapped as we are. Especially with my sister and Percival hunting him down." I changed the subject, wanting to ease Credence out of his panic. It seemed to work because he spoke up.

"Percival Graves?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"No. I don't." Credence's face scrunched up into an odd expression. "What is he like?"

Credence's interest was strange since he didn't know Percival but I indulged him. "Percival is very brave. He always does what he thinks is right which often got him into a lot of trouble until he rose in rank where he could make the calls. He's very dedicated too. He always spent all his time at work, making sure that the general population was safe. Both the No-Maj and magical. Used to make me jealous that he did that but I came around and realized that it was just how he was." I trailed off after seeing the look of relief on Credence's face.

"He sounds like a Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor? What is that?"

"It's one of the houses at Hogwarts." Credence disclosed shyly, returning to stare at his knees instead of me.

"Hogwarts must be one of the other magical schools." I observed Credence a little closer. "But how do you know about that school? You're American from what I can tell. You should have gone to Illvermony. "

"I didn't go to any school. My mentor has been the one to explain everything to me. He went to Hogwarts and told me about the houses."

Some of the things Credence was saying made absolutely no sense. "How did you end up with a foreigner as a mentor?"

"Mr. Scamander helped me when I wasn't able to control my magic and then took me under his wing."

I was shocked to hear Credence name Newt Scamander as his mentor.

"W-Wait…you're…you were the Obscurial?" The words slipped out as Queenie's story came to mind. Credence Barebone was the boy my sister had ordered to be killed because he was a danger to himself and everyone around him. How was Credence was alive?

Credence flinched, expecting some kind of retaliation from me. I stayed still. I could never harm him for something he couldn't control. Children develop an Obscurus because they're forced to repress their magic. My assumption of him being a victim of abuse rang true…This poor boy.

"I suppose that explains why he kidnapped you." I remarked.

"I-I won't help him. I can control it now." Credence said more to himself than me.

Further conversation was interrupted by men entering the room and dragging us out of the room. Credence was terrified and I tried to reassure him but a harsh glare from my captor silenced me. We set foot in the living room area where Grindelwald was examining a suitcase. Credence became frantic at the sight of the case.

That must be Mr. Scamander's case full of beasts.

"Credence my boy, come open this. Spells don't seem to work." Grindelwald leisurely waved Credence over. One of the men shoved the boy forward.

"I-I can't." Credence mumbled.

"And why is that?" Grindelwald's calm expression turned dangerous.

"Only Mr. Scamander knows the combination."

Grindelwald let go of one of the locks and stalked closer to Credence. He cradled the boy's cheeks in his hands and made him look up. "Are you sure Scamander never showed you the combination? You can tell me Credence. I'm not interested in hurting the creatures."

"No sir. He never showed me."

Grindelwald sighed and pressed his forehead to Credence's. "Come here Delphine."

I was pushed towards Grindelwald. He pulled his wand out and stepped back form a shaking Credence but kept his strong grip on the boy's neck.

"My apologizes love but it appears Credence is in need of a lesson on telling the truth. And I have no Veritaserum on me."

A bolt of red shot out of his wand and hit me square in the chest. Excruciating pain shot through my body and I collapsed to the ground. The pain was unbearable. Tears tricked down my cheeks and blood dripped form the lip I was bitting on to muffle my screams. The pain intensified to the point that I blacked out for a few seconds only to wake back up from the pain. Eventually it stopped and I was left limply lying on the ground.

"P-Pleas leave her alone. I-I'll open it." Credence sobbed. Grindelwald smiled and patted Credence on the head.

"D-Don't." I said as loudly as I was able to but it came out as whisper.

"Shush pet." Grindelwald's foot connected with my side. I groaned and sent pleading looks at Credence for him not to give into Grindelwald's demands. Whatever that criminal had planned couldn't be good. "Today, boy." Grindelwald growled.

Credence looked at me a final time before stepping up to the case. With shaky hands, the combinations were input and the locks fell off. The case rattled and growls could be heard.

"What are you going to do to them?" Credence protectively hovered over the case.

"Nothing. Those beasts will simply be a distraction." Grindelwald ordered one of his men to take the case. Credence tried to stop him and was restrained. "Now we can leave."

Credence was taken out the room next. Despite my best efforts, I was too weak to chase after them.

"Your resilience is beginning to catch my eye Delphine. Perhaps I'll allow you to be my trophy if you behave." Grindelwald pulled me to my feet. I wasn't in any shape to stand on my own and was forced to lean on his chest. "That's sure to rile dear Percival up quite nicely."

"I will not be your trophy." I glared fiercely at his smug smirk.

"Oh, is my pet mad at me now? It was only a little pain Delphine." He mocked me.

A little pain?! The Cruciatus Curse is specifically for torture, it goes beyond a little pain! That's two Unforgivable Curses he's used on me.

"If you're going to be by my side then you'll need to get used to things like that. I don't reward bad behavior."

The scathing reply I had died in my throat after Grindelwald picked me up and carried me out the building. I felt the wards pulsate as we exited. Mr. Scamander's case was open and his creatures were breaking out in a panic. Credence cried out for the creatures as they fled. Grindelwald laughed at the chaos and then ordered the men to head to the next point. The men apparated and Grindelwald followed. We arrived at the outskirts of the docks. The place was clear of No-Majs this night and the fanatics were preparing a boat.

Grindelwald kept a firm grip on my arm after setting me down and yanked me forward. I stumbled after him, desperately looking for Credence. I couldn't spot him. I did notice the bright lights in the sky caused by spells. No doubt the Aurors were trying to discretely contain the creatures while hunting the fanatics.

"They're much too close. What're those fools doing?" Grindelwald hissed.

"I told you the Aurors would catch up to you."

"Silence or I'll give you another taste of the Cruciatus Curse." Grindelwald threatened me. His mismatched eyes burned holes into mine and his fingers dug painfully into my arm.

An explosion went went off further down the docks.

"Don't get any ideas Delphine." Grindelwald led me to the explosion area. Some crates were destroyed and a man was unconscious. A nearby follower informed Grindelwald that Credence had somehow gotten ahold of his wand and escaped. A tiny grin worked its way onto my face.

Take that you demented criminal!

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of someone ducking behind a crate. My eyes widened as I discerned Credence with some white monkey on his shoulder. He lifted his wand and aimed to the side of me. The crate next to Grindelwald burst into flames. In his shock he let go of my arm. I ran for Credence's hiding spot. Spells flew in my direction and I ducked out the way. I dived behind the crate and Credence's worried face greeted me. The white monkey jumped off his shoulder.

"Are you alright Miss Delphine?"

"I'm fine. We have to get out of here." I breathlessly replied. I heard the men's shouts getting closer to us.

A powerful spell hit our hiding spot and we were thrown to the ground.

"You can't escape from me! The wards will keep you in here!" Grindelwald shouted. I helped Credence to his feet and we ran behind the monkey.

"Stun them!"

We ducked in between crates and booths to avoid the spells. The few that we couldn't dodge were repelled by Credence casting Protego but he was quickly tiring from the overuse of the shield charm. It was clear this wasn't going to work with so many of them pursuing use. We were only managing to stay ahead because the monkey seemed to know where the attackers were coming from and was leading us away. We needed help.

"Credence do you know the Periculum charm?" I wheezed out. Running was not my forte. I'd kill for a broom for right now even though I hated flying.

"N-No."

"It's easy. Just point your wand at the sky, imagine red sparks, and say Periculum." I yelled over the noise of explosions and shouts. A battlefield was no place to be instructing a Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons but here I was.

"I can't!" Credence protested, nearly getting nicked on the cheek by a spell.

"Yes you can!" I insisted.

Credence tripped and crashed into me. We tumbled to the ground. A green spell went passed where we just were.

"Credence cast the spell!" I pressed. It would be easier for me to cast it but there's no telling how his wand would respond to me. We didn't have the time to find out.

Credence aimed his wand upward and cast the spell and nothing happened. I saw more wizards approaching us.

"Do it again!"

Credence needed time. I focused on Percival's lessons about wandless magic and raised my hand. With all my might, I willed one of the ramps connecting a boat to the dock, to move. It rammed into the wizards and I almost tipped over in exhaustion from my feat of magic.

"Periculum!" Red sparks shot out of Credence's wand and up into the sky. It sat in the sky like a bright beacon.

"You did it!" I praised him. A look of wonder crossed his face before it shifted to fear. The monkey slammed into my legs and I fell backwards. Flames streaked passed in front of me. I screamed. On my knees, I cradled my burnt hands, shoving them into my skirt to alleviate the searing pain.

"Please don't hurt her anymore." Credence begged, shielding me from my attacker despite how frightened he was.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to kill her." Grindelwald declared. A flick of his wrist and Credence was thrown to the side. "I told you I don't reward bad behavior Delphine."

Tearfully, I met his murderous gaze. He pointed his wand at me.

"Avada Ka-" Grindelwald was cut off by a spell knocking him back.

Aurors swarmed the docks and engaged Grindelwald and his followers.

"Delphine!" Tina appeared before me.

"C-Credence…help him." I managed to say.

"He's fine. I need to get you out of the perimeter and apparate to the ward."

I shook my head and looked over for the boy. I saw Mr. Scamander helping him.

See? He's fine. Now come on!" Tina assisted me up and drew me away from the fight. Mr. Scamander and Credence were right behind us.

"No you don't, the boy is mine!"

Lightning separated the group. Grindelwald mercilessly attacked Mr. Scamander with an onslaught of spells that he had trouble defending against with Credence behind him.

"Newt!" Tina screamed. she shot a spell at Grindelwald that was easily deflected. Tina grit her teeth and engaged Grindelwald with Mr. Scamander backing her up. I stood in front of Credence and steadily backed us away from the fight. Tina and Mr. Scamander tried to force Grindelwald back but he overwhelmed them with his skill.

"You two are pathetic. It's unfathomable how you bested me before." Grindelwald insulted them. One spell got through Mr. Scamander's defenses and he dropped into Tina's arm that left her open for Grindelwald's next attack.

No, no, no! Not them!

"That is enough old friend." The calm accented voice was enough to stop Grindelwald's attack.

An older male in blue robes appeared with Percival and a another male with similar features to Mr. Scamander behind him.

"Albus." The fury evaporated from Grindelwald was replaced with melancholy. The two wizards stared at each other.

"Turn yourself in Gellert. This has gone too far."

"Not far enough. Until wizards take their rightful place in the world I will not stop fighting."

"Then I'm afraid I must stop you." The British wizard raised his wand. Grindelwald smirked.

"Not today my friend." Grindelwald twirled his wand and black smoke filled the area.

I coughed and blinked my eyes to adjust. It was pitch black. "Credence?" I called, reaching out for him.

"I'm here Miss Delphine."

I reached for his voice was coming from and my hand touched his arm. I felt him flinch but he didn't recoil from me. The smoke was cleared by gusts of wind. I could see again. Grindelwald had disappeared. Mr. Scamander was unconscious in Tina's arms. The man called Albus was staring off into the distance. The brunette behind him rushed over to Mr. Scamander and Tina.

"Delphine!" Percival ran to me.

I let go of Credence to reach out to him. "Percy." He didn't delay in taking hold of my hands. I yelped from the touch. I'd forgotten how damaged my hands were.

"Good lord, your hands Delphine!"

"I know." I whimpered, feeling completely drained. My legs buckled. Percival caught me and we sunk to the ground.

"Oh sweetheart, you're safe. I promise you're safe now." Percival whispered into my ear, caressing my hair. I buried my face deeper into his chest ad let the tears fall.

You're safe Delphine. You're safe in Percival's arms.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Odd how I'm sitting at your bedside when not too long ago you were sitting at mine." Percival attempted to joke as he sat down in the available chair. I weakly smiled at him.

The ordeal with Grindelwald had landed me in the medical ward along with a few others. My injuries were a bit more severe so I hadn't been discharged yet. The muscle strain from the Cruciatus Curse was a simple fix that required bed-rest. The damage to my hands was another story. Whatever spell Grindelwald used left me with lasting burns on my hands that would never fully heal. Magic couldn't reverse Grindelwald's dark magic. My hands would never be as steady as before and they'd have patches of link and purple all over.

I wasn't the only one that had been severely injured by Grindelwald. Mr. Scamander had apparently been hit one too many times by a lighting spell and was experiencing heart problems that left him bedridden. He was still in the ward with me. At the moment Mr. Scamander was peacefully sleeping in the bed across from me.

"Sorry. I know how much you and the Matron don't get along." I teased Percival.

"I'll suffer through her pestering for you." He gathered the flowers he brought and began replacing the old ones in the vase. Many people had brought me flowers, cards, and stuffed animals while I was hospitalized. My favorites were of course the Delphiniums that Percival regularly brought and the stuffed bear that the Goldstein sisters had gotten me. Even Percival's father had visited me and left a silly card to cheer me up. The man had come to New York out of fear for his son and was horrified to find me in the hospital this time around.

"I'll have a mini garden soon with all these flowers." I lightly touched a petal on a bouquet of daisies. There were many other arrangements on the table and continued onto the table on my other side.

"Indeed. Between you and Newt's content streams of gifts this entire floor will be filled. That's sure to drive Madame Sanchez up the wall. I applaud your efforts." Percival stole a glance at Mr. Scamander's pile of flowers and chocolates. Tina and Queenie were responsible for most of the flowers while the chocolates were from Theseus and their professor.

I'd only been briefly introduced to Albus Dumbledore. The man appeared to be very kind with his dark hair and half moon spectacles hiding twinkling blue eyes. He even gave me a box of lemon drops after wishing me well. It's inconceivable that he and Grindelwald were previously acquainted.

Theseus Scamander was not what I expected. Hair a few shades darker than his younger brother, dark blue eyes, and a funny smile that was caught between a smirk and a grin. Theseus was a charismatic jokester and delighted in breaking convention. Our introduction was a bizarre experience.

"How are your hands darling?" Percival's question jolted me out of my thoughts.

"They're getting better. O can bend my fingers now."

I demonstrated for him.

"That's good." He eyed my bandaged hands with sorrow.

Percival blamed himself for my condition because he took my wand in the courthouse to fend off the fanatics. No amount of reassurance on my part seemed to dissuade him of that thought process. Percival only stopped apologizing about it after I informed him he could make it up to me by getting my engagement ring repaired. The fire spell had tarnished the diamond and corroded the metal. The task cheered Percival up and he promised that I would receive an even better one.

"How is my sister handling Congress now that she has her right hand back?" I moved on to a more interesting topic than the state of my hands.

"Seraphina is handling their demands as best can. No one can really blame her for Grindelwald's escape since it happened under the nose of every leader present at the trial. But everyone is pressing for immediate action."

"What do they expect when no one knows where he went? The only lead is that boat he escaped on."

"Yes, it is difficult to track him when the ship can travel underwater. No one expected him to have that kind of resource."

"Well I'm sure the President and top Director will find a solution." Percival smiled at my undoubted faith.

Unlike before, Percival now constantly worried that he would fail his duty of protecting his fellow wizards. That fear prevented him from being as confident about his position as the Director of Magical Security and Law Enforcement. Each time he brought that concern up I waved it off. Percival deserved his position. Every action he took was for the protection of both magical and non-magical citizens. It was good fortune that the higher-ups witnessed his leadership and skills first hand during Grindelwald's escape and rewarded him with his old position.

"How long can you stay?" I asked.

Percival looked at the clock. "Thirty minutes. Seraphina ordered me to check on you in her place while Congress is in recess."

"Those daftly old men just won't leave her alone will they?"

I was disappointed that my sister couldn't visit me as as I liked but I understood how she was. Her first visit consisted of her scolding me for my recklessness and was mildly unpleasant. The few ones after that were nicer and she brought me letters from Dad.

"They wouldn't be doing their jobs if they did." I snorted at Percival's dry humor. "It's more exasperating because the British Minister and German Delegate spend more time casting stones at each other than discussing methods for locating Grindelwald."

"Why is the British Minister even still here?"

"Because of Newt's involvement in this. Once again his creatures risked the Stature of Secrecy. Luckily they were contained and we obliviated the witnesses but this can't be overlooked a second time."

"They…they won't charge him with anything serious will they?"

Percival was silent.

"Percy he helped uncover Grindelwald and then assisted at the docks. I'd be dead if it weren't for him and Tina." I pointed out. Percival grimaced from the reminder. He had expressed his thanks to Mr. Scamander and the two got on well enough but he was in difficult position.

"I know that but the charges are stacking against him. He's guilty of carrying around a case full of unlicensed creatures, risking the Stature of Secrecy, involving the No-Maj, Jacob Kowalski after he was obliviated, and harboring a fugitive." Percival rubbed his forehead in dismay.

"I'm understand most of the charges but what's this about a fugitive?"

"The President ordered that Credence Barebone be executed but the boy survived and was smuggled out of America by Newt. That makes Credence a fugitive."

I felt a headache emerging. From the sound of it Mr. Scamander was in heaps of trouble. Coming to America was not good venture for him.

"Theseus, Dumbledore and I are the only ones speaking in his favor but our sway doesn't go far with the Congress. According to some of the members we all are biased." He remarked with a heavy sigh.

"I had no idea it was that serious."

"Madame President is keeping this under wrap until everything is formally settled."

I nervously posed my next question, fearing what the answer might be if Mr. Scamander was facing such heavy charges. "What will they do about Credence? He's just a boy."

"Technically, Credence is of age and can be held accountable. However, because of his upbringing and previous status as an Obscurial he's being judged less harshly. Newt's done an astonishing job with him. As long as Credence can control his magic he'll be allowed to keep his wand. For now he's been removed from the cell and placed under Theseus's supervision." Percival delivered this piece of news with less regret.

"And the case?"

"With Theseus as well."

"That's a relief to hear." I knew how worried Mr. Scamander was about Credence and his case. Another thought entered my mind. "Have you…spoken to Credence?"

"I have not. I don't think that's a good idea." Percival looked away in shame.

"I think you should. Credence asked about you, you know? He was very curious about what kind of person Percival Graves is."

"Delphine…" Percival stopped his objection mid-sentence as a paper bird flew over to us. It unfolded itself after Percival tapped it with his wand. "I have to go. The meeting is starting."

He stood and kissed my cheek before leaving. I sighed at being left alone. With nothing better to do, I picked up my wand and practiced holding it, replicating spell movements. The Matron had advised me to do simple things like this to get motor feelings back in my hands. The pain hindered me a bit but I pushed through, humming the school song as I made some of the flowers dance in the air with gentle swishes of my wand.

"I've heard that song before." A sleepy voice murmured. I had to stifle a chuckle as Mr. Scamander rose up with an extreme case of bed-hair.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Mr. Scamander yawned and shook his head.

"Did Queenie sing the school anthem for you? Tina doesn't like it that much."

"Queenie started the song and Tina joined her after a few bars." Mr. Scamander answered.

"That sounds right. Queenie drags a lot of people into her antics."

"You're very close to them aren't you?"

"Yes. I went to school with the Goldstein's. Though I'm closer to Queenie. Tina and I became better acquainted when started working at MACUSA and she periodically landed in the ward."

Mr. Scamander smiled. "Tina is very headstrong. I suppose that is a recipe for trouble."

We delved into easy conversation. I informed him of the news regarding Credence and his beasts. Newt was relieved to know of their safety. After that the conversation turned to stories of his creatures and upcoming book. I was amazed that his work was under consideration to be added as part of his school's curriculum.

"Alright you two, it's lunch time." The Matron entered with a cart. "And you two better eat everything on your plates."

Mr. Scamander received his plate after being checked for physical ailments. I was next for an examination. The Matron clicked her tongue after my bandages were removed. I had to look away from the ugly sight.

"That Grindelwald is right bastard." Matron Sanchez then slipped into her mother tongue, no doubt cursing up a storm. I shivered from the ointments applied to my hands. A potion for skin repair was the last of my daily treatment.

"Don't be afraid to speak up if the pain becomes too much Delphine. You need your hands if you plan on continuing your career in healthcare." I nodded at the Matron's order. My plate was given to me and the Matron left to oversee her other duties.

Eating was a chore for me but I refused to be spoon-fed. Tina stopped by while we were eating to check in on us. She stayed for a few minutes and then had to leave because she was on the end of her lunch break. Her visit left Mr. Scamander in better spirits. Currently, I was laughing at how obvious the two of them were with their affections.

"This reminds me of when Percival and I started dating." I took deep breaths to calm myself. My ribs weren't appreciating the laughing.

"If I recall, you two are engaged, aren't you?"

"Yes we are Mr. Scamander."

"Please call me Newt." He offered. I smiled and offered for him to call me by my name. "When is the wedding?"

"Um, that's undecided. We hadn't settled on a date and then there was the kidnapping…and now this debacle." I frowned. Too many things had happened in less than a year and it was all orchestrated by Gellert Grindelwald.

"That's unfortunate."

"I know. Percival even has to get my ring restored." I grumbled, internally cursing the blonde madman. "Maybe he'll propose to me again when he gives me the ring. The first proposal was so lovely." I said wistfully.

"How did he propose if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not all Newt. I love telling the story and seeing people's shocked faces." I slid off my bed and sat in the chair by Newt's bedside. He was flustered by my proximity but I was too excited to comment on his behavior.

" _Percy where are we going? I feel like we'll get lost if we go any further." I tugged on his hand._

" _I know this garden like the back of my hand Delphine. We won't get lost." He smiled and led me further into the garden's labyrinth._

_The sweet smell of flowers and fresh grass surrounded us from the tall shrubbery. The ends of my dress would occasionally get caught on stray branches and Percival would help untangle it._

" _My poor dress is getting destroyed Percy. At this rate I'll be scraps when we get back to the manor. Your father will think I'm a juvenile woman."_

" _You're more than welcome to remove it then." Percival teased, untangling my dress for the fourth time._

" _Percy you dog. I'd be running around in my underclothes." I playfully pushed him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist, pushing me against the wall._

" _I have no problem with that darling." His husky voice sent shivers up my spine._

" _Y-You're father might take issue with that." I stuttered under the intensity of his gaze._

_He chuckled before swooping in and capturing my lips in a heated kiss. My heart fluttered sporadically. Percival pressed closer, wedging himself in between my legs. I gasped as I was lifted up. He used that opportunity to plunge his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair._

" _P-Percy…" I was becoming overwhelmed by my body's reactions to Percival's attentions._

_He hummed and moved his kisses downward onto my neck. I giggled when he reached a particular spot on my neck._

" _My sweet Delphine is so ticklish." Percival whispered into my skin before nipping that same spot, gaining another giggle form me._

" _S-Stop it…y-you're supposed to be showing me something." I stammered. One of his hands traveled under my dress. Tingles were left where his finger grazed my thigh and were dangerously close to a more sensitive area. "Percival." I pulled harder on his hair._

_Percival grunted in displeasure and removed his lips from my collarbone to look at me._

" _Not here. Not like this." I said with certainty._

_Percival wanted our relationship to take a more intimate step but I wasn't ready. I could tell that my repeated refusals frustrated him but he never pushed. He was always respectful of the fact that I was inexperienced._

" _As you wish, temptress." Percival moved back. I attempted to slid off him but his hands kept my legs around his waist._

" _What're you doing?"_

" _Showing you the surprise." Percival began walking. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck to stay balanced._

_At the end of the path was a gazebo. Percival set me down on the bench and took a seat. The gazebo was exquisite. Flowers grew around the structure. The garden circled around the gazebo, making this place seem like it's own sanctuary._

" _Your home is so magnificent. Like something out of a dream." I observed dreamily. Percival told me many stories of his adventures within and around the Graves's Manor but the place was better than I imagined._

" _I'm glad you think so. My mother used to come here whenever she needed to escape. Then she showed me this place and it became an escape for me as well." Percival's smile was nostalgic._

" _Was this the surprise?" I smiled, touched that he chose to share something so personal with me._

" _Yes and no."_

_I tilted my head in question. Percival grabbed ahold of my hands and gazed at me so tenderly that I wanted to swoon._

" _Delphine, you are the most beautiful person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Your beauty is not only external but internal as well. Where others fear me, you welcome me. Where others see coldness, you see warmth. You chose to see the man beneath. Your genuine kindness and love has touched me so profoundly that I cannot fathom a life without you."_

_My eyes watered from his amorous speech. Percival smiled and let go of my hans as a branch descended in front of us. He plucked the bud off the branch and held it in front of me._

" _Delphine Davina Picquery, will you marry me?"_

_The bud bloomed and opened to reveal a ring with blue diamonds in the shape of a rose. I couldn't help crying from the wonderfulness of the moment._

" _Is…that a no?" Percival's unsure voice made me frantically wipe away the tears._

" _Of course I'll marry you, I love you Percival Graves! These are happy tears." I answered._

_Percival was relieved. A blissful smile worked its way back onto his face. He slid the ring onto my finger. "Someday soon, you'll be Delphine Graves."_

" _I'm going to be your wife!" I exclaimed, twisting my hand around to make sure I wasn't imaging the ring._

" _Yes you are my darling Delphine." Percival kissed the area underneath my eye where the tears were still falling._

"Then we went back to the manor and informed Mark of our engagement. He was ecstatic and immediately started talking about all the grandchildren he expected us to give him. He expects twelve grandchildren. One for every member of the Round Table." I finished the tale with an exasperated smile. I'd left out the more inappropriate moments.

Good thing Queenie wasn't here or I'd never have kept a straight face when skipping over the intimate parts.

"That was a lovely story." Newt thanked me with a melancholic smile. It looked more sad than happy to me.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I was merely reminiscing. Nothing to be concerned about." Newt deflected.

"Were you thinking about a girl?" I guessed. Newt refused to make eye contact and was retreating from the conversation. "That was out of line. I'm sorry Newt." I rose up to return to my bed.

"You're very perceptive." He uttered. I paused.

"It comes from my Mediwitch training. It's an important skill to have when dealing with patients. I unconsciously do it all the time now. I guess that makes me nosy."

"Not nosy, perceptive…you and Queenie share that. Even though people may not always appreciate it, it's an admirable trait to have."

I smiled at Newt's roundabout way of reassurance.

"Whoever she was, she missed out on a great opportunity." I told him, returning to my bed and giving Newt privacy as his eyes misted over.

I wonder what kind of woman could have captured Newt's heart. She couldn't have been anything like Tina because Newt gets flustered with most her actions, as if they're completely unexpected. Though I've gathered that Newt is clumsy around humans in general. I he grows out of that someday. As much as Newt loves his creatures, I'm sure he gets lonely from time to time.

"Newt, my baby brother!" An energetic Theseus strolled into the ward with Credence trailing behind him.

"Brother!" Newt accepted Theseus's hug and was bombarded with questions about his health.

"Hello Miss Delphine." Credence greeted me shyly. I warmly greeted him back.

"How are you Credence? I know all this can be overwhelming."

"I'm well. Mr. Scamander has been treating me well and explaining everything." I nodded but was confused as to which Scamander he was referring to.

"Credence how is anyone supposed to know who you're talking about if you refer to both me and Newt as Mr. Scamander." Theseus appeared next to Credence, laying his hand on the boy's shoulder. Credence flinched but didn't recoil from the touch. "And I keep telling you to call me Uncle Theseus. Newt's practically your father now which makes me an uncle."

"Y-Yes sir." Credence struggled to be as familiar as Theseus wanted. Theseus gave Credence another pat on the shoulder before urging him to speak to Newt.

"Well hello Delphi. I see Cival paid you a visit. Your table is bursting in Delphiniums. It's like you two have your own private joke going." Theseus approached me and kissed my hand before sending me that jovial smile of his. He got a kick out poking fun at me because he felt we were already good friends from how often Percival spoke of me in his letters.

I rolled my eyes at his jibe. When Percival introduced us, Theseus noticed the Delphiniums and asked Percival why he was giving me flowers that were used to drive away scorpions. Theseus thought the joke was so clever because of Percival's patronus being a scorpion. I was miffed that Theseus actually got Percival to blush from his teasing. Rarely if ever did I make Percival blush. Usually it's the other way around with us.

"The flowers symbolize ardent attachment and lightness." I corrected him. Theseus shrugged.

"That's one way to read them." He chuckled at my displeased frown. "Oh don't put Delphi. I'm only joking."

"You're not funny Theseus." His chuckles turned into outright laughter.

Theseus Scamander was the opposite of what I expected when I thought of "War Hero". I expected someone as poised and dignified as Percival. Someone that commanded respect. While Theseus did have a magnetism to him it was more along the lines of charismatic jokester. I reckon his mannerisms were a breath of fresh air during the war.

"I can't wait for you and Cival's wedding. He needs a funny girl like you in his life. I can't always be around to liven up his life."

I replaced my frown with a tiny smile. Theseus wasn't all bad, more of an endearing kind of annoyance.

"There's that pretty smile. Percival's a lucky dog." Theseus retreated back to Newt's bedside. He made Newt scoot over so he could lay next to him and then snatched a box of chocolates. Newt sighed fondly at his older brother's antics.

"Credence why don't you regale Newt with the tale of how one of his creatures sneezed all over me." Theseus prompted after popping a candy in his mouth.

Newt snorted. "I would love to hear about this. Theseus has unfortunate luck when it comes to any magical creature. And what about Dougal? Is he feeling better? He must be so frightened after that ordeal at the docks."

Credence and Newt began discussing the status of every creature and their care taking. I couldn't keep up with their in depth knowledge. Theseus was in the same boat as me and simply nodded at certain intervals where Newt would include him. The sight was adorable. It reminded me of when I was younger and would tell elaborate stories of the games I played with my dolls to Seraphina.

I'm meeting all kinds of people now. Perhaps there's a silver lining in all this grim business.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Percy are you still working?" I called from outside my room. I walked into the hallway when I didn't receive an answer. "Per-"

I tripped over a case.

"Delphine!" Percival hovered over me, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine. I just tripped over my bag. Nothing unusual." He helped me up. "It's getting cramped in here with all our stuff."

All my potion projects and notes were scattered in the living room. A few potions were still brewing at this moment. Since I was discharged from the ward I'd dedicated my time to finding a possible mixture that could remove the burns. The skin had healed but was still discolored and caused me constant pain. Until I found something I chose to wear gloves to hide the bandages.

While I took over the living room, Percival claimed the kitchen. His case files and paperwork were stacked on the table. A board was even set up in the kitchen. Leads on Grindelwald and his fanatics took up a majority of the board. The sight of it made me uncomfortable.

My modest apartment wasn't suitable for two working wizard. Especially two with different ideas of organization. Percival was the orderly one out of us. My messes grated on his nerves and his incessant cleaning disrupted my chaotic organization. Slowly but steadily we were adjusting to the other's habits. Still, a newer, larger place was necessary.

"I'm finished with my work. I can clear this out." Percival offered, swishing his wand to start the cleaning process.

"You need to get dressed. Your father will be here in an hour." I maneuvered around the flying folders and entered the kitchen. The meatloaf was cooking in the oven. I needed to finish preparing the potatoes and peas.

"Have I mentioned how lovely you look?" Percival impishly tugged on a loose curl of mine.

"Once or twice." I giggled when he planted a kiss on my neck.

I was thoroughly enjoying the light touches and kisses that Percival initiated. I feared that his trauma would prevent him from ever being comfortable with casual touches the way he was before.

"Well then I'll say it a third time. You look beautiful my darling Delphine." Percival's breath tickled my ear.

I had chosen to wear a long sleeved dress of light purple and matching heels. My curls were pulled up into a bun. I didn't have to dress up for Mark. He wasn't as traditional as most pureblood seeing as he came from a less known Irish family. Even so, I wanted this to be a special dinner.

"Stop flirting and go get changed already." I groaned, tilting my chin away from Percival.

"As you say dear." He kissed my cheek before sauntering out the kitchen.

While the food cooled, I began setting the table with the nice plates, for three people. The kitchen was taken care of. The living was next. I gathered my notes and put them away. The cauldrons were cleaned with a flick of my wand and shrunk down to fit into a case. The potions were stored in the cabinets. This manner of storage wasn't smart. At some point, one of my concoctions were going to cause a real mess.

A knock sounded on the door.

"He's early." I mumbled, getting up from the couch to open the door. "Hello Mark, it's good to see you."

Mark came in and hugged me. "Hello my dear."

Mark Graves was a slight man. He had a mellow smile, green eyes, and grey hair. Percival was the same height as him and they both had the same jaw but that's where the similarities ended. Most of Percival's features came from his mother, the Graves's heir. Mark had married into the Graves family and taken on his wife's family name out of respect for Isolde. She was an only child and didn't want to pass on her inheritance to a distant cousin. Most older wizards found Mark to be an oddity because of his marital decision. My father was one of those wizards, he was very vocal of his distaste for a man taking a woman's maiden name, even if said name was a prestigious one.

People can be so ridiculous sometimes.

"How are your hands Delphine? I was surprised they discharged you so early." Mark made himself comfortable at the kitchen table.

I put his coat on the rack and then stepped into the kitchen to pour him a drink.

"They're slowly getting better. There wasn't anything else the medics could do for me. The burns have to heal naturally." I held a bottle of wine up. "Drink?"

"That's unfortunate. Even magic has its limits I suppose." Mark glanced at my gloves. I swung the bottle a little to get his attention. "Oh yes, I could use a glass. Or a bottle." He held his glass up and I filled it. "You and my son are being put through the ringer."

I poured myself a drink and took a large gulp. Mark's words were all too true.

"I still think Percival should take a long vacation at home until all this panic settles down. And you too, Delphine." Mark swirled the wine in his cup. "Maybe then you kids could finally tie the knot."

I choked on the wine. My coughing got worse when Percival wandered into the kitchen, confused as to why I was having a coughing fit.

"Percival my boy, you're looking well." Mark waved off my mortification and drew his son into a tight hug. "You're taste in clothes has changed." He tugged on Percival's purple tie.

Instead of his usual black three piece suit, Percival had worn a light grey one. His hair was brushed behind his ears. The change made him appear less imposing and more like a standard wizard. Overall, I liked the change.

"You still wear those scorpion pins all the time though. Your mother'd be pleased about that."

Mark sat back in his seat.

"Really? I think she'd be cross that I use them to secure my collar rather than as pins on my pocket like she wanted." Percival took a seat next to me. I poured him a glass of wine.

"Yes. Izzy might've boxed your ears for being so blatantly disobedient." Mark chuckled. "Your husband-to-be was a savage little child. Always running around, getting dirty and kicking mud through the house without a care in the world. It gave our house elf and Izzy a heart attack. Grandfather Arthur and I were the only ones that found it funny." He shook his head, a mixture of exasperated and amused. "Not to mention the fascination he had with stuffing his pockets with dead bugs. He begged me to put them in displays like the ones he saw in the museums but Izzy wouldn't have it."

"Father." Percival groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Please stop."

"No, continue. I want to hear all Percival's humiliating stories. My father was more than happy to share mine with you." I nudged Percival's arm. Now he could feel the distress I felt when we spent a week at my home after we announced the engagement to Dad.

"So this is your idea of revenge for Lucas telling me about your childhood habit of running around naked while throwing a tantrum whenever it was bath time?" Percival retorted with a smirk. Mark struggled to hold back his laughter. "You gave poor Seraphina such a hard time."

"That's exactly what this is." I smiled wickedly at Percival before flashing Mark an innocent smile. "Tell me all about Percival's misadventures."

Mark gleefully delved into his sons's childhood antics. Dinner was filled with laughter and levity. Percival grumbled periodically about the incessant teasing but he fondly added in details here and there to Mark's stories. After some time I gave Percival a break and decided to divulge more of my own childhood to lessen his embarrassment. By the time dinner had concluded, many things had been shared.

"One day I expect I'll be telling these same stories to my grandchildren."

Again, Mark's bluntness threw me off. I ended up choking on the wine.

"Father your antics are going to land Delphine back in the ward. I'd rather avoid that, the Matron is insufferable." Percival gently patted me on the back.

"There's no reason for her to be shy. Children are a natural result when two people love each other and-"

Percival cut him off. "Father stop."

"I'm just saying that I have no issue with you two giving me heirs…I assume Delphine isn't with child now since she's drinking."

I covered my face with my hands. This couldn't get any awkwarder.

"Father, I swear-"

"Alright, alright." Mark pacified his son. "Let's discuss the wedding then. Grandfather Arthur would like for it to be at the manor. And soon. Rumors are flying because of this living arrangement. I've lost count of the number of scandalized letters I've received from concerned Graves family members." He rolled his eyes, topping off the rest of his wine.

"They have no business butting into my personal life." Percival growled. Mark wasn't perturbed by his son's animosity.

"They don't. But you are the heir till your great grandfather passes and you become the family head. That means your relatives will always be sticking their noses in your business." Percival sighed. Mark turned his green eyes on me. "So? How do you feel about the offer?"

I chewed my lip. Percival and I had found a few small churches but the Graves manor would be a better location. "I-I wouldn't mind having it there if your father and grandfather don't mind." I glanced at Percival to gauge his reaction.

"I'm not opposed to that." He fixed his father with a pointed look. "I am, however, opposed to rushing a marriage because of red-faced elders."

"Well don't think of it like that." Mark dismissed. "You've already had to put the wedding on hold because of unexpected circumstances. These are dark times son. Don't waste what time you have."

My hand found Percival's under the table. With Grindelwald on the loose there's no telling what could happen tomorrow or the day after. Both of us have already been in life threatening situations.

Mark is right. We shouldn't waste what time we have left.

"It's getting late. I should head back to my hotel room." Mark stood. Percival and I followed him to the door. "I'll be leaving in a few days. Tell me what you two decide by then."

"We will Father." Percival hugged his father goodbye. I hugged him next. Mark left with an amiable good night.

I collapsed onto the couch. Percival watched me from his perch against the wall. "Did talk of the wedding bother you? When it was brought up you seemed animated but your body was very tense."

I frowned at his accurate observation. Damn Aurors and Legilimens. They see through everything.

"Do you…still want to marry me? If you don't, I understand."

"What would make you think that I don't?" I asked, astonished. This wasn't a matter of me not wanting to marry him but whether I deserved to marry Percival. That small bit of doubt in the back of my mind kept creeping to the forefront every time weddings were brought up.

"You gave your ring back to me. Your explanation for that was perfectly reasonable. The ring is destroyed." Percival took a seat next to me. His face acquired that fragile vulnerability I'd seen whenever he broke down. "But occasionally I wonder if there was an ulterior motive for you giving the ring back…I'll never be that man I was before the kidnapping. That's the man you wanted to marry."

"You don't have to be. I'm not in love with that old image you presented to everyone." I turned his face to make him look me in the eye. "I love the flawed man beneath all that bluster. The one that beats himself up for being human. The one that strives for peace. The one that never gives up. That's the man that I love." My hands trailed down to hold his hands. "Which is why I can't forgive myself for not seeing through Grindelwald's deception. If I truly love you as I say I do, then I should've known he wasn't you…you deserve better than me."

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I confessed what lingered in my thoughts since I'd found him. Queenie had heard these thoughts and tried to comfort me but that wasn't what I wanted. I deserved punishment for my heinous mistake.

"You should marry someone else. I'm a horrible, horrible person." Self-incriminating words continued to spill from my lips. All my bottled up emotions came out, the loathing, the frustration, the weariness. All of it. All the ugliness I tried to hide.

"Stop it!" Percival roughly shook me. I trembled, panting from my rushed speaking and tears. "I was aware that your misplaced sense of inadequacy stemmed form multiple sources. But I didn't realize I was one of them. I'm sorry for ever making you feel that way."

"P-Percival." I whimpered.

"I won't lie Delphine. It wounded me that no one noticed." He choked back his own pain, deeply inhaling. "But then I realized I had no one to blame for that but myself."

"W-What?! That's not true!" I disagreed. Percival shook his head morosely.

"Yes it is. No one saw through Grindelwald because no one knew me. My insistence of keeping people at a distance was my mistake. I even kept you at a safe distance of my heart." Percival reached up to tenderly wipe away my tears. "I can't blame you or anyone else when I was the one who was closed off. I forgive you Delphine."

I was overcome by tears again. Percival pulled me to his chest and held me. We stayed like that till we were both calmed down. I wanted to sit up but Percival firmly kept his arms around me.

"Was you realization the reason for your change in wardrobe?" I whispered.

"Yes. I don't need my employees fearing me anymore. They're quite content to follow my orders without that motivation."

I hummed in agreement. "Tina told me the Aurors have been strangely enthusiastic lately."

"I don't know if enthusiastic is the word but the lot of them haven't been walking around like they have a death sentence hanging over their heads anymore." Percival dryly remarked.

"I don't think Tina would take that joke very well."

"I've apologized to her for that. Along with the many others that psychopath terrorized."

"Except for Credence." I pointed out.

Percival was silent for a few minutes before replying. "That boy suffered the most for my failure. He most of all is entitled an apology…but I can't bring myself to deliver it to him."

I hesitated asking my next question. "Do you feel like you don't deserve forgiveness either?"

"Yes." Percival confessed with a stricken face.

"Which is why you don't want to speak to him. You know he'll forgive you."

We really were alike in some aspects.

"I'm a hypocrite Delphine. One of my many flaws."

A flaw that everyone suffered with.

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Delphine! My goodness, I hardly recognized you." Queenie squealed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"I was of the same mind when I saw her." Percival added, appreciatively looking me over. I smiled bashfully from the attention.

The Goldstein sisters decided to throw Newt and Credence a farewell party in the loft above Kowalski's bakery. The British Minister and Seraphina came to an agreement, Newt and Credence would be granted their freedom with the stipulation that they were forbidden from ever stepping foot on American soil. Their punishment was steep, Newt wouldn't be able to visit Tina and Credence couldn't visit his sister, Chasity. Still, banishment was a lighter punishment than Azkaban or a death sentence. The farewell party was a bittersweet occasion.

Sometimes, doing the right thing didn't always result in favorable outcomes.

For the party I took a page out of Percival's book and changed my outward appearance. My flowing skirt and tucked in blouse wasn't anything out of the ordinary, the gloves and heels did make the ensemble appear more formal than casual. The shocking part was my hair. The curls were replaced with long waves of ebony. While straightened my hair reached the middle of my back. The loss of the weighty curls was an odd sensation for me but it was worth the effort from all the astonished looks I was getting. Perhaps I would wear it straight more often. Percival most of all seemed enthralled with it.

"Well come in you two lovebirds." Queenie ushered us inside with a flourish.

I spotted Tina and Newt huddled together at a table, conversation with shy smiles. Kowalski was in the kitchen preparing a dish. Theseus was speaking exuberantly with Credence off to the side until he saw Percival and sauntered over to steal my date after getting me with an impish kiss on the cheek. Queenie giggled at the display while Percival warned Theseus to keep away from me. The brunette laughed off Percival's warning.

"Theseus is something isn't he?"

"That's an understatement." I muttered, setting my lasagna down on the counter. There were more deserts than actual dishes, courtesy of Queenie's beau, who was walking towards us with glasses of champagne. With the prohibition still in full force it was difficult to get liquor. I used up an old bottle Dad had given me when Mark visited. The lack of wine in my life mildly frustrated me.

"You remember Jacob, don't you Delphi?" Queenie took a glass for herself.

"I do." I accepted the other glass. "Have you regained your memories, Mr. Kowalski?"

Kowalski scratched his neck apprehensively. "Uh, sort of. I get snippets here and there. Newt's creatures were what triggered me remembering and Queenie, too."

"He's already had his memories erased once. It's dangerous to keep messing with a No-Maj's memories, it makes them all loopy." Queenie defended the man. Her fierce expression turned soft when she read my mind and realized I was asking for her safety. "Jacob won't have any issues with MACUSA, they've allowed him to coexist with us on account of his brave actions."

Kowalski flushed under Queenie's praise and radiant smile. Both Queenie and Tina were adorable to watch. Was this how they felt when they watched me with Percival?

"I guess I was wrong, maybe things will end well." I smiled warmly at the two. The meaning of my words were lost on Kowalski but Queenie understood.

"What will end well?" Tina joined the conversation, holding two plates. I knew she would greatly enjoy the lasagna, she had a weakness for anything cheesy.

"You and Newt." Queenie deflected with ease to a stunned Tina. "Sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

I couldn't contain my giggles. Kowalski was kind enough to cover his snorts behind his glass. Tina puffed up and tried to smack her sister. Queenie danced around, avoiding Tina's swipes. Percival and Theseus curiously glanced at us but remained in the corner discussing whatever they were discussing. Newt wasn't in the room at the moment and neither was Credence. He and Newt must be holed up somewhere, checking on those beasts.

"W-What?! That's Delphine laughing at me. I thought she was some stranger for a minute." Tina gawked openly.

"So dramatic. I must look a completely different person." I pulled on my hair, missing the bounce of my curls.

"Honey, that's not a bad thing. You look gorgeous. I'm shocked Percival let you out the house." Queenie softly pulled my hand off my hair and smoothed it back behind my ear.

"I was already out the house when he saw me like this." At the confused looks of the Goldstein sisters, I explained myself. "Yesterday, I spent the night at my sister's house and she did my hair."

I had fun with Seraphina.

" _Should you be drinking, little sister?" Seraphina teased, slowly sipping from her wine and reclining on the sofa. She suggested we dip into her secret stash to unwind. She was teasing me now as payback for me ribbing her about having illegal alcohol in her house._

_I groaned and covered my face in mortification from the underlying insinuation. "Not you too."_

_Why did everyone keep fishing to see if I was pregnant? Percival and I already get gossiped about enough just for living together while unmarried. The gossip would become even more vicious if I were to end up pregnant._

" _It's a valid concern Delphi. You're a young, pretty woman living with a very handsome man. Some things are bound to happen." Seraphina airily said like she was talking about the weather. "It wouldn't be ideal but that can easily be solved with a quick wedding."_

_I interrupted Seraphina before the conversation turned into the one I had with Percival's Father. "We're not…I'm not…I'm not pregnant and probably won't be for awhile."_

_Seraphina stared at me with that look I hated, like I was acting childish and she was the adult trying to fix my behavior._

" _Delphine. Despite what Dad told us, you don't have to wait until you're married…it's your body and only you can decide what to do with it." Seraphina patiently explained. I remained silent. Dad had drilled into our heads that relations outside of marriage was a sin, especially in this looser age. Yet, Seraphina was saying something different. She really could be a complicated person at times. Some rules and teachings she abided by and some she ignored. "Just think about what I said. It's alright for you to be a leader instead of a follower every now and again."_

_I decided this line of conversation was much too personal and changed the subject. "I had no idea you found Percival so handsome. I remember you complaining about how gangly and austere he looked. What changed, sis?"_

_Seraphina eyed me but decided to play along for my sake. "He has changed his suits. Did you have something to do with that? Men aren't as fashionable as women."_

" _No. Percival did that on his own. He really doesn't like being associated with his previous appearance after…" I trailed off, scowling at the thought of Grindelwald and feeling a phantom pain in my hands. That man left his mark on both of us._

" _Blue and grey suit him nicely. With the new suits has been a new attitude as well. I don't hear people muttering about their troll of a boss anymore. Change isn't always a bad thing I suppose." Seraphina reached over and tugged on my curls. "You could do with a change."_

" _Like what? Dying my hair like yours?"_

_Seraphina's short blonde hair was pretty but I preferred my natural look. Not once had I ever experimented on my hair like my sister did with hers. Over the years Seraphina dyed her hair many colors and tried different lengths. I assumed her hair experiments were her version of rebellion in our strict household. Dad used to go ballistic every time he saw something other than curly black hair on Seraphina._

" _And what's wrong with that? I think red would be a nice color on you." She twirled my hair around her finger._

" _No, no, no. No color change for me." I shielded my hair from her eager gaze. Seraphina chuckled, amused with my defensiveness._

" _Fine. At least let me tame those curls. I've always wanted to see how you'd look with straight hair." She persisted._

_I sighed loudly, futilely resisting her tugs towards the master bedroom. I would have preferred to lounge in the living room, reading a book._

" _We're too old to be playing dress-up, Phina."_

_Seraphina shushed me and forced me into the bathroom. I felt like her treasured doll as she washed and combed out my curls. The process was exceedingly painful. I nearly wept when Seraphina told me the worst part wasn't over. Her sadistic excitement to try out her new and fancy household blowdryer was disturbing. The blowdryer was the hot new commodity for woman that didn't want to go to a salon for hair upkeep. With how short Seraphina's hair was the novelty item didn't get used much. By the time she finished using the blowdryer my head was ringing. Thankfully, I was allowed to take a break while the irons heated up._

" _How can you stand doing all that to your head? It's so painful." I complained, falling onto my sister's large and very comfortable bed. Being the President had its perks and this house was one of them. Though, as beautiful as the home was it felt empty with only one occupant living here. At times like this I wondered if Seraphina ever regretted putting aside dreams of a family to pursue her career._

" _To be beautiful is to be in pain." Seraphina tartly replied and pushed my feet out of the way to sit on the bed._

" _My sister is so cynical."_

" _And my baby sister is naive."_

" _I'm not a baby."_

" _Yes you are. You still cry over everything."_

_I scoffed. "Better to cry than bottle it up and have a giant meltdown. You destroyed Mom's garden after Dad forbade you from dating that boy."_

_Seraphina bristled and flicked my foot in irritation. "Let's not start casting stones, Delphi. You got in your fair share of trouble, too. Not to mention you were absolutely insufferable as a child."_

_I sat and tucked my feet under the blankets where she couldn't reach. My feet were ticklish. "I think you scratched me. Your nails are too sharp."_

" _That's what you get for being a brat." She stood up. "Now get your crybaby butt back in the bathroom so I can finish your hair."_

" _Yes, Mom." I joked, sitting in the chair and letting my sister take over again._

_The straightening process was uncomfortable but not painful. Seraphina ironing my hair felt intimate, like an experience that a mother would share with her daughter. I only knew Mom for a few years before she passed away. What memories I had of her were foggy. My sister sometimes felt more like my mom than my actual one did and that thought always made me feel guilty. Mom didn't chose to die._

" _I almost regret cutting my hair." Seraphina enviously stroked my now flattened and soft hair hair. The new look mystified me. "If you're speechless, imagine how amazed every one else will be."_

_My sister's soft look soon turned morose and her shoulders tense._

" _Phina, what's wrong? You can't be that upset about cutting your hair."_

" _I'm a terrible sister." She admitted. "And for that, I'm sorry."_

" _W-What're you saying? That's not true." I stood up, reaching for Seraphina to comfort her but she brushed me off. Where had this come from? My sister was never the type to give in to self-loathing like I did._

" _I am. Grindelwald took you hostage and my first thought wasn't about your safety…and you knew that…that's why you made the choice for me." She refused to meet my gaze, instead she glared at her reflection. "Don't make anymore excuses for me, little sister. I've been more of a superior than a sibling to you…I realized that after you were hospitalized and I couldn't face you."_

_My throat was dry and I couldn't find any words to refute Seraphina's statement. She had chosen work over me many times. That's how she's always been._

" _I think…" I paused, ignoring the upheaval of pain that came with knowing I was second-place in another person's mind. "You're like Percival, work is your lifeblood and I understand that. To some degree that bothers me, but…I don't want to make you choose between what you love doing and someone you love, that's just selfish and unfair. What you do for the wizard community is too important to stand in the way of. I don't blame you for putting the well-being of the community first."_

_Seraphina drew herself up and watched me. Her gaze was piercing. She placed her hands on my arms and squeezed._

" _Delphine, you amaze me sometimes. Compassion is your greatest asset. For all my teasing, I hope you never lose it."_

"In summary, it was a very long and painful process." I finished recounting.

"Wow, hard to believe Madame President dyes her hair. She doesn't strike me as the rebellious sort." Tina threw down her cards, winning the round of poker for the third time. The males groaned at Tina's unnatural luck.

I expected Queenie to be the professional at this No-Maj game but she continuously got confused by the cards. Her mind reading ability couldn't aid her when Queenie wasn't sure which combination was good and which wasn't. Kowalski often had to explain the dynamics of the game to her when she played a hand she thought was good and was actually bad. As embarrassed as she was about it the mix-ups, she enjoyed the patient instruction from Kowalski.

"Her scarf covers her hair so no one notices. I remember there was a pool going on in the Wand Permit Office, about what was under the scarf." Queenie blew air out her mouth to ward off a loose strand of hair.

"Who won?" Theseus cheekily asked, scooping up the cards to reshuffle the deck. I had a sneaking suspicion he was cheating, his hands were too good.

"No one. She never comes in without some kind of headwear."

"Shame. Care for another round, chaps?" Theseus eyed everyone at the table eagerly.

Newt and I opted out of playing another round. We stepped away to let the Goldsteins, Kowalski, and Theseus continue playing poker.

"I wonder why Credence hasn't returned?" Newt wearily looked for the boy. All throughout the game, Newt had been glancing up at the door, waiting for Credence and Percival to return.

As much as Percival dreaded speaking to the boy, he hadn't been able to deny Credence's request to talk. They both looked uncomfortable and unsure with the other. Were there not so much heavy baggage between them, I might have chuckled at their terrified expressions.

"You're free to go check on them if you want Newt. I'm sure the delicacy of what they're discussing is what's causing the delay."

Newt's face was wrecked with indecision. On one hand, he wanted to help his ward and on the other hand he didn't want to cut in on two emotionally stunted people. I could see what option won out.

"I won't interrupt. Credence is finally starting to come out of his shell…it's a wonder that he even approached Graves on his own."

"You're a big factor in that." I pointed out.

"P-Pardon?"

"I don't know Credence well and I can tell that he has severe trust issues, probably from past abuse. You, kind of, come off the same which makes it easier for you to understand him." I softened my voice as Newt avoided looking at me and hunched in on himself. "You're a good influence on him."

Newt's freckled face became red.

"You're too kind, Delphine."

"So I've been told." I giggled, remembering my sister's compliment.

Theseus's exhilarated cry startled the two of us. The elder Scamander had finally won a round. Newt and I laughed at his brother's display.

"My brother is a sore loser. You wouldn't believe the fits he'd have when Gryffindor lost a Quidditch match to Slytherin."

I shook my head, exasperated just from the mention of sports. "I will never understand the obsession with Quidditch."

"That makes two of us. I only went to the games to support Theseus or when Leta wanted to watch."

"Leta?" Newt paled at my question. His face became so pained that I quickly asked another question. "W-What class was your favorite? I'm sure Ilvermony and Hogwarts had similar classes."

Newt gladly accepted the topic change and we discussed our favorite classes while the others played another round of poker. Newt and I were discussing herb properties when Credence and Percival returned. They looked lighter than they did when they left. I excused myself from Newt and checked on Percival.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, but I believe I've reached my limit of social interaction for the day." Percival replied with a tired smile.

"Okay, we can go home." I gently squeezed his hand, proud that he settled the issue with Credence.

Hugs and kisses on the cheeks were given out as I said goodbye to everyone before leaving with Percival. Once outside, I slipped my arm into the crook of Percival's elbow, expecting for us to apparate home but Percival told me he wanted to show me something. Instead of arriving in front of my apartment, we arrived in front of a gated house. Percival unlocked the gate and beckoned for me to follow.

"Percy, whose house is this? We could get in trouble with the No-Maj police for trespassing. I worriedly tip-toed behind, afraid of alerting anyone of our presence. He chuckled and flicked the light switch. It took a few moments for my eyes to adjust. The entryway was large and open with a large staircase.

"We won't have to worry about the police. If you hadn't noticed, I did use keys to get in, not magic." Percival dangled the keys in front of me and then stuffed them back into his pocket when I reached for them. He playfully tapped me on the nose in response to my frown.

"Why are we here Percival?" I resisted nipping at his fingers like some child.

His smile went from playful to tender. "I've had a lot of time to think about our discussion and I've come to a conclusion."

My heart skipped a beat in remembrance of that terrible breakdown we both had. Was this the moment that Percival decided he didn't want me anymore?

Percival slowly kneeled until he was on one knee and took hold of my hand. "I may not be the same man I was when I first proposed but the love that I feel for you has not diminished. Dark days may be ahead of us and I promise to endeavor in giving you a happy, fulfilled life despite the odds. Once more I ask of you, will you marry me, Delphine?" He presented me with a ring made of black metal and a blue diamond inside a lotus with leave -shaped accents on the side. It was even more beautiful than its predecessor.

"My answer is the same as it was then, a resounding yes." Tears of relief and happiness leaked out of my eyes. I tugged off my glove and let Percival slide the ring onto my finger. As soon as he stood up, I hugged him. "You're stuck with me then."

"I am and I couldn't be happier." Percival hugged me tighter. I could hear the frantic pace of his heartbeat. "This is a good first memory for our new home."

"New home? What do you mean?" I pulled back from his chest and stared into his delighted, smoldering brown eyes.

"I bought it for us. I wanted to show you yesterday but you were with Seraphina all day. Then today, you were insistent on attending the Goldstein's party. I settled for a simple proposal since I couldn't wait another day."

"I-I can't believe you bought this." I muttered in wonder. This large place was to be our new home. I was thinking we would move into a bigger apartment, not a house.

Percival laid his hand on my waist and tugged me towards the stairs. "Let me show you the rest of our house."

Wonderful. My life is simply wonderful.

 


End file.
